Protection and Trust
by Caladhiel999
Summary: Vanmoriel is a skin-changer, though she is also something more. Sh stumbles across Thorin's group as at the Trollshaw and soon finds herself part of the adventure. Can Thorin learn to trust her? Rated M for violence, drinking, sexual scenes, and mild language.
1. Unnatural Eyes

Protection

And

Trust

Written By: Caladhiel Alcarin

Chapter 1

Unnatural Eyes

Have you ever heard of a skin-changer? No I do not suppose you have. We change into specific animals. There is a skin-changer I knew that can turn into a great black bear. He is my distant cousin and his name is Beorn. Skin-Changers do not age and we do not die for many, many, many years, unless slain in battle. Beorn is the only other skin-changer I know of. Though I have not seen him in many years.

My name is Vanmoriel, which means dark beauty. I am a skin changer and have lived for nearly 630 years. I have dark Sapphire blue eyes and long black hair. I am thin because I travel a lot and do not always find food. I remain alone, mainly because I do better alone. And I am an outcast to many people. I am not welcome among most elves. Only in the House of Elrond have I been treated as an equal. The Dunedein also treat me well, they have often asked for my aid, and have always been kind. I was also very good friends with Radaghast, although he believed me to be just another animal. Still he was kind and would feed me if ever I was near Rohsgobel.

I can turn myself into a wolf. My fur is pitch black. My eyes, though blue they are, are very dark blue. No other normal wolf has my eyes so it is easy for people to remember me. I steer clear from the towns of men, they would kill me and I already had many scars from their weapons. I rarely showed myself in front of people I did not know, for I was….different from many skin-changers.

It was on a lovely day in June that my life changed. I was drinking from the stream, as a wolf I might add, when I heard a twig snap. Many of my senses were heightened when I was a wolf. I only just had time to duck down when two faces peered over a nearby rock.

"I swear on Durin's name that it was right there!" said a deep voice.

"Kili the only thing there is a river and a few trees." said the other.

"But Fili…"

"Uncle told us to stay with the ponies!" Fili said.

I peered over the tall grass and saw two dwarves. Young dwarves, and quite handsome at that. I knew very little of dwarves, but I knew enough to know they were not often out in the wilderness like this. I silently followed them until a foul stench caught me.

_Trolls!_

I despised trolls! But for what they were doing so far down south was beyond me. I turned in the other direction and caught the scent of food on a fire. I was so hungry I did not know what I was doing. I followed the scent to a camp of dwarves!

_This is definitely odd. I do not see dwarves on the road as such everyday._

I saw one dwarf standing away from the others. I was curious, so I silently moved so I was closer to this dwarf. He was facing me, but he could not see me. He was not young but he was not too old either. I had read about dwarves. They leaved hundreds of years, and this one could only be a little over a hundred. Perhaps 125. He had long dark hair that waved a bit and some streaks of gray. He had a beard like most dwarves but it was not overly long and braided, it was a very nice beard though. It was his eyes that caught me. His deep blue eyes. They were full of sadness, pain, anger, betrayal, regret and longing. I had always been able to read people very well, and this dwarf, he stood tall and proud, and he was tall for a dwarf. I was only about 5ft 6in. He would come up to about my shoulder or neck. He carried a heavy burden, yet I did not know what. At that moment he saw me and his eyes widened. He saw my eyes and stared into them.

"Not a warg…..a normal wolf."

_If you ONLY knew!_

He had a very deep voice, it was soothing to me, but when angry I knew it would sound fierce. I backed away and concealed myself in the dark forest.

"Interesting." he said.


	2. Friend or Foe?

Chapter 2

Friend or Foe?

As I was heading away, I saw something very small heading towards a fire. I sniffed the air and knew the trolls were by the fire.

"Mutton yesterday! Mutton today! And blimey! If it do not look like mutton tomorrow!"

_I hate trolls!_

I did not know what this creature was, but it had a similar scent to the dwarves, or their scent was on him. I did not wish for him to be hurt so I decided to follow. As I did the two younger dwarves jumped in front of me. I froze where I was.

"I told you! I told you I saw it!"

I remember this one was Kili. He had long dark brown hair, a stubble instead of a beard, and golden green eyes. His brother, whom I remembered was called Fili, had blondish brown hair, and green eyes. His beard was braided at the sides. And he had several other braids in his hair.

"But this is no warg brother."

I did not wish to start a fight, I did not move and I tried not to look threatening. In truth I was scared. I had not had any well human, elf or wizard contact in nearly 20 years. I still knew how to speak and walk and other things a human would do, but I had not done any of them in a long time. I put my head down and tried to appear calm and more or less tame.

"It is no more then a normal wolf. But I have never seen such eyes on one before." Kili noted.

"You have never seen a wolf in your life Kili!"

"Yes I have! I am looking at one now."

He slapped his hand to his face and I wagged my tail. Kili grinned.

"It would appear as though we amuse him."

"I believe it is a she."

I nodded my head. Their eyes widened.

"You can understand us."

Another nod of my head. Kili took a step towards me and I did not move.

"Kili what are you doing?!"

"What?"

"It is a wild animal!" he hissed.

I growled at that and walked up to Kili. I placed my head under his hand and sat down. Kili laughed and Fili was staring at me in shock. He shook his head and nodded.

"One of us has to go and tell Thorin about the trolls!"

_T-Thorin?! As in Thorin Oakenshield?! I have not seen him in over a hundred in nearly 75 years! And he does not even know me! I only saw him once!_

"We not send her?"

He looked at me and shook his head.

"They would kill her. And she is an animal, she may understand us, but she cannot speak."

_Shows how much you know!_

"I will go. Kili make sure he is safe. I will be back soon." Kili ran off in the direction of the trolls. I was eager to see Thorin again, so I followed Fili.

"No you cannot come! They will kill you."

I whined and continued to follow.

"Alright! But you must stay hidden."

I nodded my head again and ran off with him. As we approached I hid in the shadows. The dwarf I had taken an interest in before walked forward.

_It cannot be! I would have recognized him!_

"I told you and Kili to stay with the ponies? Where is the hobbit?"

That must have been the little creature.

"Trolls, three of them. They were taking the ponies and Bilbo went to try and free them. Kili stayed in case he needed help."

It was Thorin! It was the same handsome dwarf prince I had seen all those years ago. I was there when Smaug took the Lonely Mountain. I had only caught a glimpse of Thorin, and being what I was, I knew he would hate me. He did not even know my name, but he would hate me because of what my mother was. The dwarves ran past me, but I noticed that Fili and Thorin lingered.

"Uncle…..have you ever seen a wolf?" Fili inquired.

I looked over and saw Thorin look at his nephew.

"Why do you ask?"

Fili shrugged. Thorin's deep blue orbs were darting all over, I knew he was looking for me. I stayed low to the ground and did not dare move.

"We have no time for this. Come! We must go!"

Thorin and Fili ran past me. Fili looked at me as he ran. I felt a strange need to protect Thorin. I followed them silently and quickly. They burst through the trees and began to attack all three trolls. They were doing quite well. I saw the ponies run free, but then one of the trolls took the hobbit named Bilbo. My eyes widened and I would have jumped out to try and help, but they would have killed him.

"BILBO!" Kili shouted.

"NO!"

Thorin stopped him from going forward.

"Lay down your arms! Or we shall rip his off!"

I watched Thorin stare at the hobbit. He hesitated for a second before sticking his sword into the ground. They all threw down their weapons. One of them, a younger dwarf, made a show of throwing his slingshot to the ground. I watched the dwarves be placed in sacks. Thorin, Fili and Kili among them. The other half were tied to the spit.

_I must do something! But I cannot save them all on my own!_

I knew trolls were vulnerable to sunlight. But the sun was not yet up and they would be killed if I waited. I could not let Thorin die!

"Wait! Stop! You are making a huge mistake!"

I looked at Bilbo.

"You cannot reason with them! They are half-wits!" said another dwarf.

"Half-wits!? What does that make us?!" said another from the spit.

"I mean with the seasoning!"

"Oh? And I suppose you know about cooking dwarf?"

"Well actually I am an expert on cooking dwarf!"

My eyes went wide with anger.

_If they kill Thorin and the others I shall tear you apart!_

"Traitor!"

"Let the burglaflabberahobbit talk."

"The secret is…."

He seemed to be thinking. Then I knew! He was distracting them!

"Yes?"

"Come on?"

"Tell us the secret!"

"Yes I am telling you the secret is…to…skin them first!"

"NO!"

"Tom get me filleting knife!"

The dwarves were shouting and struggling to get free.

"What a load of rubbish!"

A familiar scent caught me.

_Gandalf!_

"He is right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf!"

The scrawny troll took a fat dwarf from the pile.

"Nice and crunchy!"

"Oh no not that one! He is infected!"

If only I were capable of laughter in this form.

"You what?"

"Yes he has got worms…in his….tubes!"

The scrawny one dropped the fat one and Bilbo continued.

"In fact they all have them! They are infested with parasites! It is a terrible business I would not risk it I truly would not!"

"Did he just say parasites?!"

"Yes! We do NOT have parasites! You have parasites you little…."

Thorin kicked Kili and they looked at him and then back at the trolls.

"I got parasites as big as my arm!" said an older dwarf.

"Mine are the biggest parasites! I got huge parasites!"

"We are riddled!"

"Yes I am riddled!"

"Yes we are! Badly!"

All the dwarves began to shout about their parasites. One of the bigger trolls walked to Bilbo.

"What would you have us do then? Let them all go?"

"Well.."

"You think I do not know what you are up to? Here! I think I shall have myself a snack!"

He was reaching for Thorin!

_I THINK NOT!_

I leaped out and bit his fat finger hard. He howled in pain and dropped Thorin. I stood in front of him protectively and snarled and snapped at the troll.

"What the?!"

"THE DAWN TAK YOU ALL!"

Gandalf had finally appeared.

"Who is that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat him too?"

"BE STONE TO YOU!"

He slammed his staff on the boulder he stood on and it cracked. Sunlight poured down on the trolls and they shrieked as they became stones. I nodded in approval.

_Exactly how I like my trolls._


	3. Old Friends

Chapter 3

Old Friends

I turned and looked at Thorin. I began to rip apart the sack he was in.

"Gandalf!" He roared.

"Vanmoriel…."

I stopped what I was doing and went over to Gandalf.

_I was only trying to help._

He smiled and pat my head. I closed my eyes and wagged my tail. While the dwarves dressed in their armor and took back their weapons, I sat beside Gandalf.

"And where did you go if I may ask?" came Thorin's voice.

"I was looking ahead."

"And what brought you back?"

"Looking behind. A terrible business. Good thing I came and good thing Vanmoriel was here."

"No thanks to your burglar."

"He had the courage to play for time. None of you thought of that."

Thorin looked at me. I tilted my head and stared at him.

"You? You are the wolf I saw last night."

"Ah so you have already met her. Good, good. She shall be very useful in your quest."

"What?"

Thorin looked up at Gandalf.

"You think I should take a wild animal with us?"

_Whoa now!_

I growled a bit.

"Oh hush Vanmoriel! And yes! It would be wise to take her with you. She is now all she appears to be."

Thorin looked at me again and I gave him my best scowl.

"She does not like to be referred to as an animal or wild beast."

"Well then what is she?!" He asked in frustration.

I whimpered and backed away.

"That is her choice to tell you or not."

Thorin sighed in frustration and shook his head.

"Since when do Mountain trolls travel this far south?"

"Oh not for an age. Not since a dark power threatened these lands." I looked up at Gandalf. "They could not have moved in daylight."

"They must have a cave somewhere!" Thorin said.

I jumped up, this made Thorin jump a little. I sniffed around and found the, unsavory, scent of the trolls. I followed to the cave. The scent within was so horrid I could not bear to go in. Gandalf and a few of the others went inside. I stayed outside near Fili and Kili. I trusted them. Kili smiled and scratched between my ears.

_Oh yes that feels wonderful!_

When he stopped I whined and put my head under his hand. He laughed.

_Please sir, may I have some more?_

He started to scratch again and I closed my eyes in content.

"She likes you laddie."

I looked up at the older dwarf from before.

"No Mister Oin I believe the wolf fancies Thorin." Fili said.

I remained calm and still.

_I do NOT fancy him…do I?_

"You saw the way she protected him." Fili said.

"Aye that is true." said Oin.

When Thorin, Gandalf and the others came back out I looked at Thorin. He was carrying a new sword. It looked impressive and I knew immediately it was made by elves. He looked at me for a split second before I heard something coming. I listened carefully while the dwarves and Gandalf were scurrying around. I knew the scent and it made me happy.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!"

It was Radaghast the brown! I barked happily and ran to him.

"It is Radaghast!" Gandalf said.

The dwarves sheathed their swords and lowered their hammers and axes. Radaghast did not seem to notice me. I knew there was something wrong.

"What are you doing here?" Gandalf asked curiously and suspiciously.

"I came looking for you Gandalf. Something horrible had happened."

"Vanmoriel perhaps you should go back to the others for now."

I did not understand, but at that moment Radaghast looked at me and smiled.

"Ah my old friend! It is good to see you!"

"Radaghast!" Gandalf said sharply.

He smiled and winked and I wandered back to the others. Thorin looked at me. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Vanmoriel!"

Fili and Kili came to me along with the dramatic slingshot dwarf. His name was Ori. Fili knelt down in front of me.

"Our friend Ori here is an artist. Do you think you can sit still so he can draw you?"

I nodded my head and he smiled. He gave me a quick scratch between my ears and I nuzzled his palm.

"Good girl."

_What am I a dog?_

I sat still and Ori looked at me.

"Can you look over to your left for me Vanmoriel?" Ori asked.

I looked over and tried to find something to focus on. Thorin stood on a rock, My eyes locked on him.

Thorin's POV

"The wizard's pet is staring at you again." Dwalin said.

I looked over and sure enough, those unnatural, dark, shining blue eyes of the wolf were locked on me.

"Where did she come from I wonder."

"She must have been in the woods, and found Fili and Kili." suggested Dwalin.

"Yet she stares at me. She defended me. Why is it me?" I questioned.

Before we could answer a howl rang through the air. I knew it was not Vanmoriel.


	4. Warg-Chase

Chapter 4

Warg-Chase

Vanmoriel's POV

_Wargs! Lovely! Absolutely marvelous!_

"Was that a wolf? Are there other wolves pout there?!" Bilbo asked in a shaky voice.

"Wolf? No that is not a wolf." said the dwarf with the odd hat.

I heard a twig snap and there it was. Before I could do anything it lunged forward at one of the dwarves. Thorin killed it but there was another one behind it. I let out a howl and then Kili shot it. I tore it's throat out before it could snap at anyone.

"Warg scouts! Which means an orc pack is not far behind!" Thorin said.

He deep blue eyes turned to me and he grabbed me by the scruff. I whimpered, for his grip was tight.

"What if this one here led them to us?!"

"Uncle let her go." Kili said.

He dropped me, and none to gently.

"Who did you tell about your quest? Beyond your kin!" Gandalf questioned.

"Who did you tell!?"

"No one I swear!"

Gandalf sighed in frustration.

"And as for Vanmoriel, I believe I am right when I say, she would sooner die then let harm come to you."

Thorin looked at me and I looked straight back. I was never one to stand down, I stared straight into his eyes hoping he would see what Gandalf said was true.

_I would never harm you or your company._

He looked away and back to the wizard.

"What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted!" replied the wizard.

"Get to the ponies!"

"We cannot!"

I looked up to see Ori and Nori.

"The ponies have gone!"

"I will draw them off!" Radaghast said.

I whined in protest. He smiled and pet my head.

"Worry not my friend."

"These are Guulderbrag Wargs! They will outrun you!"

"And these are Rohsgobel Rabbits!"

I looked at the overly large rabbits.

"I should like to see them try!"

I knew I had to do something to. I took one look at Thorin and that proved to be all I needed. I nodded my head and the followed Radaghast. Gandalf and a few of the dwarves called after me, but I ignored them. The orcs were already chasing Radaghast. If a few of them looked in direction of the dwarves I would immediately jump in front, drawing their attention. However one of them escaped my notice. It was not until I heard hammers falling onto a warg that I knew the dwarves were in trouble.

_Damn it!_

I raced off in their direction. The wargs were now chasing after them. As I drew closer I could not find Gandalf. I had no time to wonder where he had gone. The dwarves and the hobbit were being surrounded!

"MORE ARE COMING!" Kili shouted.

"Stand your ground!" Thorin shouted.

"Where is Gandalf?!"

"Curse that wizard! He has gone and left us again!"

The circle of wargs was closing in on them. Poor Ori only had a slingshot. He shot at a warg but it was no use. I jumped in front of him snarling and snapping. I lunged forward and knocked the orc off. The warg knocked me over but I clamped my jaw around his neck and ripped it apart. I was a very violent fighter.

"KILI!"

Thorin's voice was full of alarm. I saw Kili still shooting arrows at the wargs. I ran to him and grabbed him by the collar of his coat. I was strong and he did not feel all too heavy to me. I ran towards the others, dragging Kili with me. I tossed him down into the tunnel. Thorin looked at me in surprise.

"Who are you?" He wondered.

I nudged him into the tunnel as a warg leaped for him. It hit me instead.


	5. Loyalty

Chapter 5

Loyalty

I fell into the tunnel and collided with an unsuspecting Thorin. He cushioned my fall but I still hit the side of the rock wall. I yelped in pain and stood up. The second I did I fell down again, a sharp pain shot through my front leg. IT was either broken or something was torn. I wanted to revert to my human form so that I might walk, but I could not risk Thorin seeing me.

"I cannot see where the path leads!" Shouted the scarred dwarf.

"Well then follow it!" said the odd hat dwarf.

"That would be wise." replied the old wizard.

Before I could try to stand again, Thorin picked me up. He was holding me gently and he followed the others. I looked at him with curiosity. He was avoiding my gaze.

_You asked for it!_

I leaned forward and rubbed my nose against his cheek. He looked at me but for once, I could not tell what he felt or thought. As the tunnel opened up he looked away. I internally smiled when I saw what was below.

"The Hidden Valley of Imladris! In the common tongue it is called a different name."

_Rivendell!_

"Rivendell." said Bilbo softly.

"This was your plan all along." Thorin growled.

_Oh dear._

"To have us seek shelter here? With our enemies?!" He snapped at Gandalf.

"They are not your enemies. And the only ill will is that which you bring yourself."

"You think the elves would grant our quest their blessing?! They would try to stop us!" He snarled.

"Of course they would!" Thorin sighed. "Now if this is to be done is must be done with tact and small amount of charm. Which is why you shall leave the talking to me."

I could sense and feel Thorin's anger. He carried me down into the valley and there Gandalf was met by Lindir. I remembered him.

"Mithrandir."

He looked over Gandalf's shoulder at me.

"Is that Vanmoriel?"

"Indeed it is." He dropped his voice low. "~Though none of the others here know what she is. You must not breath a word.~"

I knew elvish that mush was clear. My mother taught me before she died.

"We have come to see Elrond."

"My lord Elrond is not here."

"Well where is he?"

Before Lindir could answer there was a horn call. Horses were riding this way. Thorin shouted something in dwarvish, and all the dwarves huddled together with their weapons. The riders circled around them before I saw Elrond jump off his horse.

"Gandalf."

"~My friend where have you been?~"

"~We have been hunting a pack of orcs that came up from the south. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass.~"

He looked at the dwarves.

"Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone must have drawn them near."

"Yes well that was probably us."

Thorin walked forward walked forward, me still in his arms.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met."

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror, when he ruled under the mountain." Elrond said gently.

"Indeed? He made no mention of you."

I did not like the tone Thorin took with Elrond. I was loyal to those who had shown kindness and loyalty to me. Elrond had opened his home to me, knowing what I was when others had not. He had fed me, cared for me when I was wounded and treated me as though I were one of his people.

"~Dinner is being prepared in the Hall of Fire. You are welcome to join us.~"

"What does he say!? Does he offer us insult!?" Asked the ginger haired dwarf.

"No Master Gloin he is offering you food!" Gandalf said tiredly.

The dwarves gathered and spoke in the own language. I looked at Elrond.

"Well, in that case lead on."

"Vanmoriel?"

I nodded my head and he smiled. Thorin looked at me. He said something I could not understand and then willingly held me out to Elrond. I felt a strange pain in my chest. I did not understand it. Elrond took me and carried me away. My eyes remained locked on Thorin's. I had never cried in my wolf form, but I was now. And I still did not know why. Elrond carried me to my usual room and lay me down on the bed.

"~You shall have to revert to your usual self Vanmoriel. Fear not, none shall see.~"

I nodded and changed.

"~It is good to see you again my friend.~" I said in my soft voice.

He smiled and hugged me. I cringed in pain.

"~Ah yes, forgive me. I have not seen you in nearly 20 years. Now what happened here?~"

I looked down, my dark hair creating a curtain between us.

"~I dragged Kili, the dwarf, to the entrance of the Hidden Pass. I threw him in and then saw a warg lunge for Lord Oakenshield. I knocked him into the pass and took the blow. I landed wrong.~" I explained.

"~Hm…I see. Your arm is not broken, but it is badly bruised and you twisted it the wrong way. How it did not break is a miracle.~"

"~Lord Oakenshield…..well he….kindly broke my fall.~"

He smiled and chuckled. He wrapped my arm and used a few old spells to help it heal and numb the pain. He then looked into my eyes. Elrond was very wise and knowledgeable. He smiled at me sadly. He brushed my hair back behind my pointed ear. Yes…I was half-elf. My mother was an elf, and a beautiful one at that. She fell in love with my father, who was a skin-changer and gave up her immortality for him. I am immortal, but I can choose to live a mortal life should I fall in love with someone mortal.

"~You have become like your mother.~"

I looked up in shock.

"What?"

"~Your heart is no longer your own my dear. It has become linked with another. And you know that elves, half-elf or not, can only experience this once in their long lives.~"

"~I know. But if he knew….if he knew what I was he would hate me. You and I both know his hatred for my people runs deep. Deeper then the mountain itself.~"

He put his arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him. Elrond had ever been like a father to me.

"~I know my dear. However you may be the exception.~"

I knew he was trying to help, but I was unconvinced.

"~No. I am grateful for everything you have done. But I tomorrow morning I shall leave for my cousin's lands. I will see you again.~" I said.

He nodded.

"Will you join us for dinner?"

I smiled but shook my head.

"They would know who I am the moment they looked into my eyes."

He nodded and kissed my forehead.

*"Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha."

"Hannon le."

He left the room and I silently cried. I took on the form of a wolf because of my loyalty, my love for my kin, or to those who were like my family. My bravery and courage. And now I knew my deepest form of loyalty, belonged to one I knew I could never have. The Dwarf King himself. Thorin Oakenshield.

_*May the leaves of your life never turn brown._


	6. There is Always Hope

Chapter 6

There is Always Hope

Thorin's POV

When the elf lord came back without the wolf, I felt concerned. I had not idea why, yet I could not rid myself of it. The elf lord was followed by two younger elves who looked a but like him. Also with them was a woman. Long and black was her hair and her skin like ivory. Her eyes were a deep blue, but not the darkest I had ever seen. I sat with them and Gandalf at a different table then the others. He took the swords we had found to examine them.

'This is Orcrist, the Goblin-Cleaver. Forged by the high elves of the West. My kin." He handed it to me. "May it serve you well."

I nodded and then he went to examine Gandalf's sword. I noticed that the she-elf was looking at me. There was anger in her gaze.

"Have I offended you my lady?"

At this Elrond and Gandalf looked to her.

"Arwen?"

She looked to him.

_She must be his daughter._

He asked her something I could not understand. She responded and then stood up and left.

"Have I offended your daughter?"

"It depends on what you mean by offended." said one of the younger elves.

"If you mean by insulting our youngest sister then yes." said the other.

"Which means you have offended all of us." said the first.

"Elladan! Elrohir!"

They fell silent and then left.

"I did not realize you had another daughter."

A smile played on the elf lord's lips.

"She is not my true daughter, but she is very much a daughter to me and a younger sister to Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir. They are very fond of her and quite protective."

I felt a bit guilty for having upset people I did not know, even if they were elves. My grandfather and father would have wanted me to held up my honor, and my mother…..

"Perhaps if I were to apologize to your youngest child, then I could ease their anger." I suggested.

He sighed and shook his head.

"I fear that you are too late. She has left to visit her cousin in the east."

_So she is one of Thranduil's? _

I masked my anger and nodded. That elf could leave and I did not care. Although…the wolf remained on mind.

Vanmoriel's POV

There was a soft knock on my door.

"Yes?"

Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir came inside. I sighed and did not look at them.

"Are you alright?" Arwen inquired.

"I would be lying if I said yes sister." I whispered.

She put her arms around me. I hugged her, but I refused to cry.

"I wish you would remain here with us." She said.

I smiled.

"You know I cannot. I have not seen Beorn in nearly 95 years. I should be going back so he knows I yet live."

They smiled and laughed a little. I closed my knapsack and looked at them again.

"Will you come back?" Elrohir asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"I always do muindor."

"Perhaps one of us should come with you." Elladan said.

I shook my head.

"No, your place is here."

They sighed and Arwen looked at me.

"~Do not give up. Thorin Oakenshield may seem careless and even heartless…..but there is still hope.~"

*"Am man harthach?" I asked.

It was a question I had long meant to ask her. She smiled softly.

"~Not long ago I met a young man. He was raised here in Imladris. He was called Estel…~"

I knew Estel meant hope, and I knew the boy she spoke of. I had met him once a long time ago, as a wolf I might add.

"~In truth he is Aragorn son of Arathorn and Issildur's heir.~" she said.

My eyes widened and I looked to Elladan and Elrohir. They smiled and looked at each other.

"~Her believed me to be Luthien Tinuviel. He found me walking in the forest and was singing the song when he saw me. He came to me at a time of sorrow. I had been…thinking about my mother.~"

I knew what happened to Lady Celebrian. She had been traveling when she was captured and taken prisoner by orcs. Elladan and Elrohir had managed to rescue her and Elrond had been able to heal her, but she decided to sail for the Undying Lands.

"~I myself felt hopeless. When he came….my sorrow almost vanished. I know there is hope left. Even if we cannot see it.~" She said.

I looked out the window. The sun would be up in an hour.

"Perhaps you are right." I looked back at her. "I will return soon."

"When you say 'soon' it means 20 years or more Vanmoriel." laughed Elrohir.

The four of us laughed and then I hugged all of them.

*"No i Melain na le." I said.

*"Na-den pedim ad." said the twins.

Arwen just hugged me tightly.

"~Be safe. And Be strong.~" She whispered.

"Le melon sister."

And so I left. I knew not when I would be back, or if I even would. I hoped I would. I turned into a wolf, my bow, knife and pack strapped securely on my back. Arwen had made it for me so that it would fit me if I were a wolf or human. I looked back at Imladris and let out a long sorrowful howl. A sort of farewell.

_*Why do you still hope?_

_*May the Valar be with you._

_*Until we speak again._


	7. The Scent of Fear

Chapter 7

The Scent of Fear

I had made it to the edge of Rivendell when I sensed someone following me. I sniffed their and groaned. I turned around and sat down. I let out a short howl.

_I know you are there….Arwen._

She came out, dressed in her travel dress and she had her sword and pack with her. She smiled.

"~I am going with you. At least until the road turns for Lorien. I have been meaning to go back for sometime. And yes Ada knows about this. He was very approving of the idea.~"

I did not like this. The road through the Misty Mountains was dangerous enough, and I did not want her in danger. Many of the scars I bore came from running into danger in the Mountain Pass, I did not want Arwen to be hurt.

"~We can stay here and argue Vanmoriel. That is if you truly wish to run into the dwarves again. In which case I would be more then willing.~" She said with a smile.

I scowled at her.

_Oh very clever! Low blow!_

I gave in and nodded my head.

"~Yes you wish to wait?~"

I shook my head and her smile grew. So it was that Arwen joined me on my journey. In truth I was glad of her company. That night when we stopped to rest I turned back into my normal self.

"~I know you are using Lorien as an excuse.~"

She smiled lightly.

"~Perhaps I am. Perhaps not.~"

I sighed and smiled and shook my head. We made a small fire and sat in silence.

"Why Thorin Oakenshield?" She asked suddenly.

I looked up surprised.

*"Ú-chenion." I said in a confused voice.

"I am rather curious as to why you chose him." she said.

It was an innocent question. I looked up at the stars.

"~Long ago, about 160 years, I was there when the dragon took Erebor. I saw him there. Only a glimpse, but enough. He never saw me, he was calling for help from Thranduil. I did not actually know it was Thorin, but he look like a prince. From time to time I would wonder what became of him, but then a few days ago I saw him again. Well, I saw his nephews first, but yes. I saw the pain, sorrow, anger, betrayal and longing in his eyes that night. I believe that was when my heart became his.~" I said.

She nodded and smiled a bit.

"~When you speak of him or even think of him….your eyes shine Vanmoriel.~" She said.

I looked over to her. She was staring into the fire. She looked tired.

"Take some rest Arwen. I am not tired so I shall take watch."

She smiled, too tired to argue she went to sleep. I became a wolf so my senses were sharper. I sat there, thinking of Thorin.

Thorin's POV

"Thorin said I should never have come and he was right. I am not a took I am a Baggins."

I opened my eyes, I never slept much anymore. So the hobbit intended to leave us?

"You are used to this life! Never settling in one place! Not belonging anywhere!"

_Not belonging anywhere._

The words echoed in my head. The dark blue eyes of the wolf seemed to haunt me as if she were watching me. There was something about her that was familiar, as if I had seen her eyes before. I had little time to think about when I saw the ground moving.

"UP! WAKE UP!"

Vanmoriel's POV

I felt a strange sense of panic. I could hear nothing, see nothing and smell nothing dangerous. I shook it off and nudged Arwen awake. We continued on to the other side of the Misty Mountains. As we headed down the hillside I yelped in pain and fell to the ground.

"VANMORIEL!"

Thorin's POV

The goblins cracked their whips on me and forced me to the ground.

"CUT OFF HIS HEAD!"

Vanmoriel's POV

The pain dulled down to a numb sting. I stood up and shook myself off.

"Vanmoriel what happened?"

I did not know. Arwen did not question further and we continued on down the hill. The sun was setting when the wind blew. I caught a scent that I had smelled before, but did not know who it belonged to. It was mingled with one I knew all too well.

_THORIN!_

The howl of a warg pierced the air. My eyes widened and I looked at Arwen. She drew her sword but I shook my head.

_I must do this alone!_

I knew she did not want to leave. I nudged her towards Lorien and she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Vanmoriel…"

Another nudge.

"~Very well I shall go. But please…..do not get yourself killed.~"

I nodded and then ran off towards the sound of the howl. I followed the scent but soon I did not even need that. I saw a large fire on a cliff. I made my way up the hill and towards the cliff. It was there I saw the orc pack, but there was another I had not know before. A giant pale orc astride a white warg. He was missing a hand and he had scars down his back. I could smell fear on several of the dwarves and the hobbit. To my horror I saw the tree they all sat in begin to fall! It was on the edge of the cliff. I saw one of them stand up. My heart stopped when I saw it was Thorin. Sword drawn and shield ready he began to run forward. He was going to try and kill the pale orc.

_NO! NO YOU FOOL!_

The orc let out a roar and he leaped forward knocking Thorin to the ground. He circled around and let his mace collide with Thorin's face.

"NO!"

The warg had Thorin in its jaws. I let howled in rage and then charged forward. Thorin hit the warg's snout and it flung him away. The pale orc said something to another orc and it went forward with a sword. It was going to cut off Thorin's head! I ran faster and as I was about to kill it, someone else jumped it. It was the hobbit! Little Bilbo Baggins! He killed the orc, only to now be faced by the pale orc. I jumped in front of him and growled ferociously. I barked and snapped in warning. It laughed and continued to come forward. A shout came and several of the dwarves, including Fili and Kili came running forward to fight. Bilbo ran forward and I ran to Thorin. I nudged him with my nose but he was unconscious. I pressed my ear to his chest. His heart was beating, but it was weak. Bilbo was thrown back to us and the pale orc advancing on him. I stood in front of him.

_If I am to die protecting Thorin and Bilbo…..so be it!_

As I was about to jump at him, a heard a shrill cry. I looked up and smiled internally. The Great Eagles of the North had come! They threw the wargs off the cliff and blew the fire at them. Then they began to lift the dwarves and Gandalf up. One of them was coming for Thorin. Another took me in it's talons and carried me away with the dwarves. Gwaihir knew who I was. My eyes remained on Thorin.


	8. Possibilites

Chapter 8

Possibilities

When the eagle set me down I barked a thanks. Then Thorin was laid down and I rushed to him. He was lying on his wounded side and I pushed him so he lay on his back. Then I lay down with my head on his chest. I whimpered.

"Thorin!"

Gandalf came and knelt beside him.

"Thorin!" He said.

Thorin did not move and he did not open his eyes. I howled in pain and sorrow.

"Hush! I can help him!" Gandalf said.

I watched him pass a hand over his face and mutter something. Thorin's eyes fluttered open and he took a few deep breaths.

"The half-ling?" he breathed.

I left his side and tugged on Bilbo's coat. He shook his head and I stopped.

"It is alright! Bilbo is here. And he is quite safe."

Kili and the scarred dwarf helped Thorin up, but he pushed them away.

"You! What were you doing!? You nearly got yourself killed!"

I looked at Bilbo. Thorin began to walk forward.

"Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild?" He stopped in front of us. "That you had no place amongst us?"

I put my ears back and stayed by Bilbo.

"I have never been so wrong! In all my life!"

He hugged the hobbit. I barked happily and the dwarves and Gandalf clapped.

"I am sorry I doubted you." Thorin said pulling away.

"No I would have doubted me too. I am not a hero or a warrior….not even a burglar."

They chuckled and I nudged his hand. He smiled and pat my head. Thorin did not look at me. He was staring at something else. I turned and immediately knew.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked.

Thorin walked forward and I walked with him. I had never seen Thorin smile before. It lit up his face and made his eyes shine.

"Erebor. That last great kingdom of dwarves."

"Our home." Thorin said.

I looked at him. He was still smiling. I leaned against his leg and his hand rested on my head. He did not look at me, but he absentmindedly stroked my head.

_I love you Thorin Oakenshield_

"We had best move on. We must make it to my friend's home before dark."

I looked at Gandalf. He winked at me.

_To cousin Beorn's then!_

We made our way down the stone steps of the Carrock.

"Vanmoriel perhaps you should go ahead and tell Beorn that we are coming."

I looked at Thorin. I did not want to leave. Gandalf did not say anything but Thorin looked at me. He gave me a look of wonder and confusion.

"Why is it you remain by my side? You save my life at risk of your own. Why?"

I just stared at him. Unable to show him who I truly was. I was afraid. I knew he hated the elves. I whimpered and looked away.

"She will tell you when she is ready." Gandalf said.

"She is a wolf!"

I ran off towards my cousin's.

_How can I ever tell him?! Would he ever be able to see past my heritage?_

I was fast so I made it by midday. I reverted to a human and called out.

"Beorn!"

A large black bear came forward. I smiled and ran to him. He stood up and hugged me.

"It is good to see you again cousin. I have so much to tell you. But I have some friends coming this way, one of them is badly injured."

He changed back to his human self and looked at me.

"Friends?"

I looked down.

"They do not know who I am."

"I see. Well then, let us return to my home and wait. Are they far behind?"

"No, no. They should be here before nightfall."

He nodded and we walked back towards his home.

Thorin's POV

After the wizard told us of the skin-changer I began to wonder. Could the wolf be a skin-changer? It would make sense. I knew Gandalf would not tell me, but I knew from the beginning she was no ordinary wolf.

Vanmoriel's POV

I was lying outside near the stream as a wolf when a few of the horses began to run towards my cousin. They were almost here. I wagged my tail and jumped up. The first two or three I should say who approached was Gandalf and Bilbo and to my horror, a nearly unconscious Thorin. I rushed forward and tried to help Bilbo as best I could.

"Ah here they are! They are not dangerous! They are Vanmoriel's friends. You can be off." Beorn said.

I looked at Beorn in desperation.

"Is the wounded friend cousin?"

"Cousin?!" squeaked the hobbit.

I did not look at him. Beorn picked Thorin up and carried him inside. I wanted to follow, but he told me to stay and wait until he returned. I looked at Gandalf.

"He will be alright Vanmoriel. You are a healer of sorts if I remember correctly."

I nodded. Bilbo was staring at me. I knew I would have to show him.

_Here I go._

I reverted to a human and the poor hobbit nearly fainted.

"Nice to officially meet you Master Baggins." I said with a bow.

"Y-you are a skin-changer as well?"

I nodded. Beorn came back and I ran inside.

"Last room on the left!" my cousin called.

I ran faster and then into the room. Thorin opened his eyes.

"Who….who are you?" he asked.

"A friend. I can help you, if you let me." I said.

He did not have the strength to argue. I rushed forward and despite his weak protests I removed his armor and shirt.

"Oh my…."

The warg and the Pale Orc had done far more damage then I thought. And the wounds were infected.

"Your wounds are infected. I need you to lay very still."

He nodded and I went and retrieved a cloth and water and some medicinal herbs. I now noticed Beorn had put him in my room.

_Sneaky cousin. Very sneaky!_

I washed his wounds as gently as I could and applied the herbs. He would tense up for the herbs did indeed sting.

"Uncle?!"

Fili and Kili burst into the room. The second I looked into their eyes they gasped.

"It cannot be!"

"Vanmoriel?" Kili asked.

"Yes. I am the wolf. I am a skin-changer. Like my cousin Beron."

Fili was the one who came to his senses.

"Is he alright?"

I smiled lightly.

"Yes he will be. Now go, so that I may finish."

Fili nodded but Kili remained. I looked away from him. I did not mind that he stayed. He was very young for a dwarf.

"You may sit down here with me if you wish Kili."

He slowly walked forward and sit down while I continued to clean his wounds. He had passed out either from blood loss or pain. Now that I finally got a good look at Thorin's unclothed chest, I blushed. He was very muscular and his chest was lightly furred with hair. There would be scars once he had healed though, It would not have mattered to me. I seemed to have forgotten that Kili was in the room.

"Do you blush?"

My eyes widened and I looked at him.

"No."

He smirked and laughed a bit.

"If you say so."

I sighed and looked away.

"It would not matter."

Kili put his hand on my shoulder.

"Why do say that?"

_Can I trust him?_

"Kili can I trust you?"

"Of course. You saved my life. I will keep any secret you give."

"Do you share you uncle's hatred for the elves?"

"No, I may have when I was little, but I have seen the kindness of elves. You are not an elf are you?"

I tucked my hair behind my ear and his eyes widened.

"I am half-elf. My mother was an elf."

"And your father?"

I smiled.

'My father was a skin-changer. He like my cousin Beorn could turn into a bear." I said.

"So then….why do you blush when you look at my uncle?"

I looked at Thorin. I continued my work as I spoke.

"Elves can only experience the feeling of love for another one time in their lives. They can never again love another when they have given their heart to another."

"And you…..you gave your heart to my uncle."

"Not intentionally. I saw you uncle once long ago. I was there when Smaug took Erebor." I said quietly.

"You were?"

I nodded.

"I was trying to help as many as I could, dwarves and men. I saw your uncle…calling for help to my uncle."

Kili seemed confused at first, then his eyes went wide with realization.

"The Elvenking…"

"Yes. Thranduil King of Mirkwood is my uncle. My mother was his sister. He blames me and my father for her death. Elves can die of a broken heart and of a blade or arrow. My mother died of a broken heart. She left me behind, though I know she always loved me. My uncle banished me from Mirkwood. He hated what I was and mourned my mother, his only sister. I was 18 years old. That was nearly 625 years ago. I was immortal, but when I saw your uncle….I chose a mortal life." I explained.

Kili put his hand on mine and gave me a friendly squeeze.

"Your secret is safe with me my friend."

I smiled and hugged the young dwarf.

"You may tell your uncle I am a skin-changer, but you must not reveal I am an elf. Understood?"

"I understand. You should rest Vanmoriel. You have done much."

I smiled wryly.

"My cousin seems to have rented out my room." I said looking at Thorin.

Kili chuckled. I smiled and turned into a wolf. I jumped up on the large bed and curled up beside Thorin.


	9. Answers

Chapter 9

Answers

Thorin's POV

The last thing I remembered was the strange and beautiful woman who told me to stay still. I remembered the long wavy black hair, the ivory skin, and those dark blue eyes. I had seen those eyes somewhere before. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. The first thing I saw was the head of the wolf on my chest. Her eyes were closed. I tried to sit up but there was pain. She opened her eyes and jumped away. I blinked and there stood the woman.

"Please…do not be afraid." She whispered.

_How could I be afraid of one so beautiful?_

"I do not fear you."

She smiled in relief.

"I do have a question for you if I may my lady."

She walked forward and sat down in a chair next to the bed. Her eyes gave me my answer, but I wished to hear it from her.

"Are you the wolf who has ever been by me and saved my life?"

Vanmoriel's POV

I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes. Yes I am."

He looked at me in wonder.

"I am Vanmoriel, the wolf who has traveled with you and saved you. Cousin of Beorn and daughter of a skin-changer." I said.

I looked back up at him and he stared into my eyes. I had not left his side since he had been here.

"You could have been killed." he said.

I looked away out the window.

"Yes I know."

"Why?"

I looked at him in confusion.

"Why would you save me? You had never met me, you owe me nothing."

I smiled small.

"You may not know me, but I do know you my lord. I was there….I was there when Smaug took Erebor. I was helping people to escape."

"That was 160 years ago." he said in amazement.

I laughed lightly.

"Skin-changers do not age and we live very long lives. I….I am different from most skin-changers. I am…..special or so my cousin has said."

I was thankful when he did not ask what I meant.

"I….I am grateful for what you have done. Then and now. I owe you much."

I smiled and shook my head, careful not to reveal my ears.

"You owe me nothing my lord…"

"Thorin."

I looked at him in surprise.

"My name is Thorin."

I smiled.

"Thorin then. You owe me nothing. Nor would I accept anything." I said.

"My lady I…"

"Vanmoriel." I said with a smile. "If I am to call you simply by your name, I would ask you do the same. I am a mere skin-changer." I said.

"You are anything but my la….Vanmoriel."

The sound of his voice saying my name, was the most wonderful feeling and sound.

"May I ask you another question?"

I nodded.

"Do you intend to remain here?"

I smiled and looked into his eyes.

"I go wherever it is you go. You have my deepest loyalty."

He smiled. I loved to see him smile.

"I think perhaps you should eat something. I shall return shortly."

He did not speak and he did not move. I smiled and left the room. I bumped into Fili and Kili in the hall. Along with the older dwarf.

"IS he awake?"

I nodded.

The boys smiled and then went inside. The older dwarf was looking at me.

"We have not been properly introduced."

_Properly?_

"Balin, son of Fundin at your service Lady Vanmoriel."

I was shocked. I could not move or speak.

"Your cousin and Gandalf told _me_ everything."

"What do you mean when you say everything?" I said finding my voice.

He looked me straight in the eye and said,

"**Everything**."

I looked down ashamed.

"Well so then….you know. Who I am. What my uncle did to me. What people did to me when they saw me."

"Aye, I know what the Elvenking has done to you. To be cast out by your own is…..a terrible thing lass. An yet…" I looked at him. "You saved Thorin."

"Yes I did. I may be Thranduil's niece….but I do not agree with what he has done."

Balin smiled and nodded.

"Do the others know as well?" I questioned.

"No, I am the only one."

"Kili know, the elf part."

"You would do well not to tell Thorin or my brother Dwalin."

"Dwalin?"

"The one with the scars."

I nodded.

"Thank you Lord Balin."

He nodded and then went into the room. I got food for Thorin and then went back. Before I entered the room I heard Gandalf speaking with him.

"You were right to trust her." said Thorin.

"I am usually right on matters such as these." Gandalf said in a humorous tone.

"Yet her strong loyalty is a bit of a surprise to me."

"Time shall answer those questions. If you trust her, you must tell her. She will never betray you and would sooner be harmed then see you harmed." Gandalf said.

Before Thorin said anymore I heard Gandalf stand to leave. I walked in and nodded in passing. He grabbed my arm and leaned closer.

"~You must tell him my dear.~" he whispered.

I looked into his wise old eyes. He left the room and I walked forward. As he ate I looked out the window and tried to think of a way to tell him.

"Thorin….may I tell you something?"

"Of course.

"I know your hatred for the elves is strong, but this is something must hear."

He hesitated but nodded. I took a deep breath and began to tell him a story. My story.


	10. The Story of Drauglad's Daughter

Chapter 10

The Story of Drauglad's Daughter

"Long ago there was a skin-changer by the name of Drauglad. He could turn into a large brown bear. His hair was the darkest black and his eyes also seemed black. He was the only son of his parents and hey passed when he was very young. He kept to himself, for people feared him and what he could do. One day, when he was full grown, he was attacked by orcs. He managed to kill them but he was badly wounded in the process. He made his way to a great forest, the name of the forest was unknown to him.

"When he could no longer carry on he stopped. He lay there in the forest, waiting to die. But death did not come. A beautiful elf maiden came to him. Her name was Thalionwen. Her name meant hero. She had light blue eyes and long golden hair. Her skin was pale and it glowed. She was hunting when she found him. Wounded and close to death. Now you must understand, elves can only fall in love once. And when Thalionwen saw Drauglad there, her heart was no longer her own. She was a skilled healer and huntress. She brought him to a cave near her home and there she healed him, fed him and cared for him. She knew what he was, she was wise beyond her years. Drauglad fell for this elf maiden, who saved his life when she could have killed him.

But Thalionwen's brother, who was the king of that forest realm, did not trust strangers. He had long noticed that his youngest and only sister had been sneaking off. One day he had her followed. When her brother found out what she had been doing he was enraged. He went to her himself, but when he arrived she and Drauglad had gone. She left a letter, telling her brother she carried Drauglad's child."

"What was the name of her brother? This Lady Thalionwen's brother."

I took a deep breath.

"Thranduil."

I saw the anger and rage in his eyes.

"Please continue."

"They did not leave the forest. They went to the home of a wizard. You met him. Radaghast the Brown. He knew Drauglad and Thalionwen. As their child grew inside her, she forgot her brother's rage. And when the child was born, Drauglad rejoiced. She gave him a daughter and she like him was a skin-changer. Though skin-changers do not gain the ability to do so until they have reached a certain age, for myself it was 18. At first their days were full of happiness. But slowly the days grew dark. And Thranduil found them. In his rage he killed Drauglad. Yet he could not kill the child. Thalionwen wept her heart breaking. Elves can die from a blade or arrow, but they can also die of a broken heart. Thranduil accepted the child, for the time, for his sister's sake.

When the child reached the young age of 11, Thalionwen died. Her heart could no longer beat, she lost her will to live. Thranduil's pain fueled his anger. He struck the child and she did nothing. He was her uncle and though she hated him, she could not harm him. He banished her and had her regretful cousin take her to the forest gate. Her cousin had been her only friend in her life. He hugged her and wished her luck. He had wanted to go with her, but she would not let him. She did not want him have to share her life as an outcast. And so she left and never returned. She learned to hunt, fish, track and defend herself. And when she reached her certain age, she transformed."

"And what could she become?" he asked curiously.

"I shall come to that soon. Now this young woman never forgot her mother, she only had vague memories of her father. She possessed immortality. She mirrored her mother, and it pained her. So she remained an animal at most times. People feared her. Thranduil had told the elves of Lorien that she was a monster and so if they saw her they shot her. She became scarred, her back was in ruins and she was no healer at the time. She made her way over the Misty Mountains and to the Hidden Valley of Imladris. By this time she feared all who approached her. Yet when a small elf child approached her, she could not harm it. The mother of the child went to Elrond and he knew what the woman was. He welcomed her to his home, he healed her wounds, fed her and cared for her. She became as a sort of daughter to him.

Her taught her the healing arts and his sons, Elladan and Elrohir taught her to fight with swords and use a bow. His daughter, Arwen taught her how to ride a horse, sew and write and read. She could sing, for her mother had the most beautiful voice of all. They taught her the ways of the elves and told her she was always welcomed there. When she was 25 years of age she left them, but she always returned. She traveled farther north and there she met the Dunedein Rangers of the North. They too were kind to her, for their kind were not strangers to Skin-changers. She remained with them for a time but then once more left. She wandered far and wide through Middle-Earth, though never daring to return to the forest."

I looked at Thorin now. His eyes ever on me. I stood up and turned around. I began to remove my shirt.

"What is it you are doing!?" he asked alarmed.

"Showing you…."

I undid my breast bindings so he could see my back. I heard him inhale sharply.

"The child could turn into a wolf. She had hair dark as night, eyes of the darkest blue."

I redressed and turned to look at him. Moving my hair so he could see my ears.

"I….am that child. I am Vanmoriel daughter of Drauglad."


	11. Trying to Understand

Chapter 11

Trying to Understand

He stared at me. I could not read his expression and he did not speak. Tears filled my eyes and I looked down.

"Now you know. You know who I am, what has happened to me. And I shall understand if you would never wish to see me again. If you hate me…"

"I do not hate you."

I looked up in disbelief. There was no hatred in his eyes. He sat up and closed his eyes in pain. I rushed forward but did not dare to touch him. He noticed my reserve and took my hand himself. I was surprised but I did not question it. He pulled me down to sit next to him.

"I do not hate you Vanmoriel. I could never hate you. You have done so much for me, and my company. You have been cast out by those who are meant to care for you, love you. Yet they hurt you, drove you away, tried to kill you in ways. And yet you have not let such cruelty ruin your kindness, your beauty, and you loving heart." He wiped the tears from my eyes. "It is true I have no love or kindness left for Thranduil, but you are not him. You are….."

"A Half-breed? That is what he called me."

He looked at me seriously.

"No! You are different. Special. A rare jewel among others. And you are part of this family. This company of dwarves and hobbit. And…..I care for you." He said.

At his words I looked into his eyes once. More.

"What?"

"I care about you. What happens to you."

I threw my arms around him and hugged him gently.

"Hannon le."

He wrapped an arm around me and rubbed my back.

"You are welcome." He whispered.

For the first time since Elrond, I felt welcomed somewhere. And even if Thorin did not love me as I did him, I knew he cared. And that was truly all I needed.

Thorin's POV

I cared for her more then she knew. If it was strong enough to be love I did not know it. But I would never allow harm to come to her, that bastard uncle of hers would never touch her again! And as for her cousin, I would see to it she saw him again. I trusted her with my life and that of my kin. As for her elven ways…..if it made her happy I would try and understand them.


	12. A Time to Heal

Chapter 12

A Time to Heal

Thorin healed slowly, but he healed. I never left his side. At night I would sleep beside him as a wolf and by day I would sit beside him a half-elf. One by one I told the other dwarves my heritage. Dwalin, was astounded. He did not care for the elves at all. He kept his distances from me as well as Oin and his brother Gloin. The dwarf who only spoke dwarvish would watch me carefully when I walked near his cousins The one with the amusing hat was Bofur and the large one was Bombur. Bofur did not have any problems with me, Bombur seemed uncertain. Fili was fine with me and treated me with kindness as he always had, and Kili already knew. The young artist named Ori was alright with me and wanted to draw me as a human as well. Dori, his older brother was very polite, but I knew he did not trust me entirely yet. Nori the middle brother did not speak to me, he watched me with a curious look upon his face.

One day after almost two weeks with my cousin Beorn, I removed the bandages. I smiled.

"You have healed."

He smiled small.

"Thanks only to you."

I smiled and I knew I blushed for he had an amused look on his face. I found myself looking at his chest. I tried to avert my eyes but I could not. Finally I shook my head.

"I need to excuse myself. I need to wash up."

In truth I had bathed earlier that day, but it was the only excuse that came to my mind. I was thankful he did not further the conversation. I want to the river, I had always bathed outside and preferred it. I folded my cloths and kept a hunting knife nearby. The water was warm from the sun and I dove under and resurfaced.

"If I am not mistaken…"

I jumped and turned to a wolf. It was Thorin.

"You are trying to avoid me."

I scowled at him.

_How rude! I am practically naked here!_

"Would you mind if I joined you?"

_Beg your pardon?!_

"I have not bathed in a while and well….."

I felt a little uncomfortable.

"You may remain a wolf if you wish."

I nodded my head and turned around. I heard him removing his cloths and then he entered the water. I felt a little bad, seeing as how he was naked and I was cowering in wolf form. I sighed and reverted.

I turned and looked at him. He was not looking at me. Suddenly feeling bold I went forward and lightly touched his arm. He stiffened and looked over his shoulder at me. I withdrew my hand.

"Forgive me I…"

"No, I was surprised."

I gave him a half-smile. His eyes lingered at the scar on my shoulder. I looked at it and sank below the water until only my head was above.

"That was what my uncle gave me." I said quietly.

I knew Thorin was not an open person. So when his hand went to my shoulder I looked up in surprised. He pulled me up a bit and traced the scar. I watched him carefully. Wondering where this was coming from. I covered his hand with my own and he looked at me.

"What are you doing?" I inquired.

"I did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable." he said quickly.

"You did not answer the question." I said gently.

I began to release his hand, but he held onto mine.

"I was wondering what sort of a monster could have possibly done this to you. To you when you were a child." He said.

I smiled sadly.

"I am….accustom to it." I replied.

"You should not have to be."

As I looked back at him, there was something different in his eyes. He leaned forward slowly and I found myself moving closer to him. My free hand went to his chest and then to his shoulder. I could feel the warmth from his lips.

"Tell me to stop and I shall Vanmoriel.' He breathed.

I could not find my voice. My hands went limp against his strong chest and my eyes closed. His hand cupped my face and pulled me closer.

"Kiss me?" he asked.

I smiled and gently pressed my lips to his.

Thorin's POV

The second her soft warm lips were upon mine I wanted more. However I remained still, not wishing to do anything that may scare her. When she pulled back I opened my eyes. She looked at me and smiled.

"I must ask you something Vanmoriel."

She waited for me to continue.

"Your mother…..she gave her heart to your father…have you…"

I feared to ask this question. For I knew it will have doomed her if the answer was yes. I took a deep breath.

"Have you given yours to me?"

I stared into her eyes and she looked directly back at me.

"Yes…yes I have." she said.

My breath was stolen from me. I did not want for her to give up her immortality so that I was happy.

"Vanmoriel you cannot…."

The look on her face was one of pain.

"I am not rejecting you….." I said quickly.

Her smile returned but my own had faded.

"I do not want for you to give up your immortality for me."

One of her thin, delicate hands went to the side of my face.

"My immortality is a small price to pay to be with you. I would rather share one lifetime with you, then face all the ages of this world alone." She whispered.

My eyes widened and I gasped. This beautiful woman, would give up an immortal life for me. This woman who risked her life for mine and trusted me with who she was, knowing I hated her people.

"I choose a mortal life." she breathed.

That was it for me. I pulled her lips to mine and kissed her deeply.

Vanmoriel's POV

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. I wound my arms around his neck and returned the kiss.

_Praise the Valar! I am no longer alone!_

Tears of happiness ran down my cheeks and Thorin pulled away.

"Why is it you cry?"

I smiled.

"No one has ever cared for me like this."

He smiled a little and pulled me back into his arms.

"I will always be here with you. And so long as you are by my side I shall never leave you and none shall ever harm you or treat you poorly again. I make this promise to you now Vanmoriel. I will always care for you, protect you, help you. Until the end of my days." he said.

I smiled and buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"Hannon le meleth nin. Gerich veleth nin."


	13. Be The Change You Wish To See

Chapter 13

Be The Change You Wish To See

I woke up a wolf at Thorin's side. I smiled internally and sat up. Stretching out and then rubbing my nose against his face. He woke up and smiled at me.

"Good morning."

I jumped off the bed and reverted.

"Good morning."

He got up and donned his shirt. He took my hand and we went out to everyone else. It was still very early. The others were already awake. Beorn was going to tell them about…..Mirkwood.

Thorin's POV

We sat down and I noticed Vanmoriel was a bit uncomfortable. At first I believed it was me. I learned only seconds later I was wrong.

"I shall provide you with provisions and bows and arrows, and ponies and a horse for Gandalf here. Now in Mirkwood…."

Vanmoriel stood and left. I tried to go after her, but her cousin stopped me.

"Let her be. She….needs some time."

As Beorn explained, I do not believe I was truly there. I yearned to go to her, comfort her.

Vanmoriel's POV

I walked back to my room and curled up in the corner as a wolf. I whimpered, what would uncle do if he found me again? Would he beat me again? Did he still blame me for my mother's death? After a while Beorn came into the room.

"Vanmoriel you need not go if you do not wish to. You can remain here." He said.

I looked at him. He knew what I felt.

"I know your loyalty to the dwarf lord is strong. But your safety is more important to me."

I reverted and looked at him sadly.

"My uncle does not know what I turn into. He more then likely believes me to be dead. I will be alright. Your offer is appreciated, but I cannot abandon Thorin. I will not."

He nodded and hugged me.

"Then be careful and come back soon."

"I will. I promise."

It was always hard to say good-bye to my cousin. I kissed his cheek and then that morning we set off to Mirkwood. I explained to Thorin that I would remain a wolf until we had reached the end. He understood and I gave him a soft kiss before turning into a wolf. As we traveled I could sense Beorn following us, and I saw a large bear following us at times. Apparently Bilbo had also seen him, for he would try to say something but Gandalf hushed him.

"Hush now! Pay him no mind."

When we made camp that night I sat alone. I could see in the dark and I stared in direction of Mirkwood. My father was buried just outside the Forest Gate. And yet I never went back to see him, for fear of Thranduil finding me. I heard two dwarves approach me. I knew it was Fili and Kili.

"Are you alright Vanmoriel?"

I hung my head and put my ears down. Fili put his hand on my neck.

"It will be alright, you will see."

"Yes it will be. We will not let anything hurt you." Kili added.

I rubbed myself against them in gratitude. They smiled and pet me. I did not sleep that night. I lay beside Thorin, but my head was up and I was watching the darkness.

_I care not what uncle shall do to me if he finds out about me, but I will never allow him to hurt the dwarves. Especially not Thorin._

We made it to Mirkwood that next day. It was not yet midday but as we approached the forest gate, I left the dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf to talk. I walked over to my father's grave. There were clear elvish markings where my mother had buried him.

_Here lies Drauglad,_

_Beloved Husband and Father_

_No i brestanneth anírach tírad vi amar._

I did not remember those last words being there.

_Be the change you wish to see in the world._

I wondered who had put them there. Thorin was soon beside me.

"Vanmoriel?"

I whined and bowed my head towards the grave.

"Is this…..your father's grave."

I nodded my head and he knelt down in front of the grave.

"We have never met sir, yet I sense that your spirit lives in your brave and beautiful daughter. If you can hear me now, I swear to you and the Lady Thalionwen that I shall protect her and see that she is always cared for."

I looked at Thorin. His words touched my heart and I nuzzled him. He smiled and pat my head and then we returned to the others. Gandalf had left, though I knew not where. I hesitated and then walked with the others through the forest gate.


	14. The Return

Chapter 14

The Return

This forest had changed since last I had been here. Something dark had spread over it, but I still knew where to go, at least for the most part. It was at night when the dwarves began to panic. Though I could still see somewhat, they could not. It was pitch black! At first they would light fires, but there were horrible insect eyes and they would draw closer, never showing their bodies but their eyes. So they would sleep huddled together and I would keep watch. I did not sleep, I feared this place. The place I once proudly called home.

After a few days of traveling we came to a river. It ran strong and black. I remembered my mother once telling me about this river. It was enchanted, save to those of elven blood. I wondered.

"How can we cross?" Nori inquired.

I jumped into the water and swam across. I shook myself off and then looked back at them. Their expressions ranged from shock, surprise and confusion.

"I believe it may be the elf in her." said Bilbo.

I nodded to him and then walked to the boat.

"She has found a boat!" Bilbo cried.

It was tied off and if I chewed off the rope the boat would surly be carried away downstream.

"Fili come here." said Thorin. "See if you can get a rope across."

_Handsome and smart. And also quite majestic!_

Fili tied a hook to the end of the rope. I decided it would be wise to back away a bit. It took a few tries but Fili finally caught it. They began to pull and I decided now would be a good time to chew through the rope. I did so with no difficulty and they pulled the boat across. Thorin came first with Fili, Bilbo and Balin. The second he was safely across I was once more at his side. The others were coming across when a hart was seen. I immediately chased after it, bringing it down and then dragging it back. At first there were cheers, but then Bofur cried out,

"BOMBUR HAS FALLEN IN!"

I did not hesitate to dive into the water. I took his hood in my jaws and pulled him back towards the shore. I pulled him up and shook myself off. When I looked he was fast asleep!

"Curse this wretched forest!" Thorin said angrily.

I looked at him sadly.

"Forgive me….I.."

I rubbed against him to show I understood. However we were glad for the hart. But when I sniffed it, there was something very wrong. Dwalin cut it open and began to skin it, but the meat was black! We dared not eat it and so we went hungry, for we had long ago exhausted our food supply. No matter what we tried Bombur would not wake up. So we carried him or in my case dragged him along. When at last he woke he was in right state.

"Oh I was having such a lovely dream! There was a feast and a woodland king sat there as well."

"Do not speak of dream dinner's when they cannot be shared!" Thorin said crossly.

We continued but Bombur complained and wailed the whole way about how hungry he was. Finally he sat down and refused to take another step.

"I will not go any further! I will sit here and dream of food if that is as close as I shall get!"

I grabbed his hood and tried to drag him, but he planted himself firmly on the ground.

"There is a light over there!" said Nori.

I looked over in direction of the light. It was a fire, that much I could tell. And I could hear the elves singing. Before I could stop them they all ran forward at the scent of food. The second they entered the circle of light it was went dark. I heard their cries and managed to herd them all together. I found Thorin and sat beside him.

_You fools! Now they shall know you are here! And we left the path! I know not if I can find it again!_

As they slept that night I tried to find a scent that could get us back to the path. I could not find it. And so we wandered the next day trying to find a way out. Thorin had Bilbo climb one of the trees to see if he could locate the end of the forest. When he came down he came with grim news.

"The forest goes on and on forever it seems."

Thorin decided it would be best to stay where we were for the night.

"The strange light is back!" Kili said.

I followed them to it and Thorin looked at us.

"Now before we all go running forward and scare them we must think. Let us send out Master Baggins, they will not be frightened of him and I hope they shall not do anything nasty to him." said Thorin.

Bilbo was pushed forward and stumbled into the light. The fire was kicked out and I rushed forward to try and find him. It was Dori who tripped over him. He was asleep! They slapped him awake and he was as bad as Bombur! He too had been dreaming of a feast.

"Look the lights! There are more now then ever!" Dori said.

As we approached I saw some elves hiding amongst the trees. And among them was my uncle Thranduil.

"I shall go first this time." Thorin said.

He stepped out and I jumped out after him. He fell to the floor asleep and I stood over him. If the elves were to take Thorin then they would take me as well. I was grabbed from behind and they took Thorin. The elves were fast and I knew if I did not follow I would lose Thorin's scent and Thorin himself! I bit the elf's hand and then tore after them. I only just made it through the gate. The elves turned and looked at me. Thorin and my uncle were gone. I growled and snapped at them. Then someone I had not seen for many years came forward. My cousin Legolas.

"~What is this?~"

I looked into his eyes and wagged my tail. His eyes grew wide and he walked forward.

"~Careful my prince!~" said one of the guards.

"~She will not harm me.~"

And right he was. I nuzzled him and wagged my tail. Then I remembered Thorin. I looked at Legolas in alarm. He seemed to understand.

"Follow me, but stay as you are."


	15. Thalionwen's Daughter

Chapter 15

Thalionwen's Daughter

I followed my cousin and he led me to my uncle, and Thorin. I raced forward and stood in front of him. I growled and snapped at Thranduil.

"~Legolas what is this?!~"

"~She is not who you think she is.~"

_Damn straight!_

I turned to Thorin. He was hungry and thirsty I knew that much. I nuzzled him gently.

"Why did you and your folk thrice attack my people at their merrymaking?" Thranduil questioned.

"We did not attack them! We came to beg because we were starving!" Thorin said.

"Where are your friends now?"

"Out in the forest starving I expect."

I rubbed against him to try and reassure him.

"And why were you here at all?"

To that Thorin did not answer. Uncle was greedy. His love of treasure was his flaw.

"Very well. Put him in prison until he feels inclined to tell the truth. Even if he wait's a hundred years!"

As the elves came forward I growled and snarled at them.

"I do have another question." uncle said. "What is it that makes this wolf so very loyal to you? Even though I could have him killed?"

"_She_ is loyal to me for reasons that are none of your business." Thorin snapped.

Thranduil walked forward and I snapped at his hand.

"Ada I would not test her."

Thranduil looked at Legolas.

"Tell me my son, how is it you seem to know this creature?"

I looked at Legolas. His eyes widened in alarm.

"No!"

_Too late._

I reverted to my human form. Gasps were heard and Thranduil turned and looked at me. His eyes widened.

"Impossible! You should be dead!"

"I am very much alive uncle. Unlike my father." I snapped.

He narrowed his eyes.

"I banished you! You have no business in this realm!"

"She is here as my guest ada!" Legolas said firmly.

The betrayal in uncle's eyes was clear.

"Very well my son. But he is not. Take him away."

The guards once more came forward.

"~Touch him and I shall take off your hands!~" I snarled.

They jumped back and I looked to Legolas for help. He looked away sadly.

"Legolas…."

"Goheno nin my cousin. I can protect you, but I have no control over him."

I knew it was not his fault. I looked at my uncle.

"At least let me say farewell. It is the least you can do, after all…..you are responsible for the death of my father."

Legolas looked shocked. I thought he knew. I turned and looked at Thorin.

"I am so sorry." I cried.

He pulled me into his eyes.

"I have fulfilled one promise." He said.

I looked at him in confusion.

"You saw your cousin again. Now you must promise me you will stay safe."

I looked into his eyes and tears fell.

"Gerich veleth nin Thorin son of Thrain."

I kissed him quickly before the guards took him form me. His hand left mine and I fell to my knees. Legolas' arms were around me and helping me up. I looked at my uncle.

"~I never could hurt you….you are my uncle. You killed my father and that killed my mother! I was made an orphan because of you! I hate you for it! But never have I wanted to kill you or harm you! But now you have the one my heart has chosen! Look at me!~"

He had been staring at the ground. For the first time he looked into my eyes.

"~Tell me…..who do you see when you look at me? Drauglad or Thalionwen?~"

I knew the answer. He saw my mother.

"~If you hurt him…if you so much as lay a finger on him…I will do what my mother never could. I will hurt you. You killed my father. If you kill my reason for living….you will watch me die as you watch my mother die.~" I said.

The pain in his eyes was clear. I left and ran to the dungeons.

"Thorin?!"

No answer. I ran to the deepest part of the dungeon.

"THORIN!?"

"Vanmoriel!?"

I ran towards his voice and dropped down in front of the cell door. I took his hand and squeezed.

"I am so sorry Thorin. I tried! I tried so hard!" I wept.

"Shh-hh! I do not blame you."

I looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

Thorin's POV

I knew now I loved her. She was my light.

"Vanmoriel I…"

"Vanmoriel!"

I sighed. Her cousin came and said something I did not understand. She looked back at me.

"Thorin….they have the others. I have to go and see what I can do! I will return!" she said.

"Go." I whispered.

She kissed my hand and then ran off with her cousin. I sat alone, hoping I would be able to keep my promise to her parents and her.

Vanmoriel's POV

The first one I saw was Dwalin. He was trying to fight the elves. I went wolf and pushed the elf back. I planted my front paws on his chest and snarled.

"Vanmoriel no!" Legolas said.

I growled but back away. I circled around my friends, growling and snarling.

"See? She will not let anyone take us." Dori said to Ori.

Several of the elves jumped at me and I snarled and barked and bit them. Legolas tried to pull them off me, but then uncle came.

"ENOUGH!"

The guards backed away and Thranduil came forward.

"So…..not only have you given your heart to the dwarf king, but you defend these as well."

I did not back away. I stared directly into his eyes.

"Legolas take her away or I…"

I knew he would not kill me. He never could. He sighed and looked away.

"Just take care of her."

Legolas looked at me desperately.

"~Please.~" He said.

I looked at my friends. I went to Fili and Kili. I pushed Kili to his older brother and then looked at Fili.

_Take care of him._

He nodded, understanding what I meant. I nuzzled Kili to reassure him and he handed me something. Or rather he placed it around my neck. It was a key.

"Protect it." He said.

I nodded my head and then they were taken away to be questioned. I howled in sorrow and pain. Legolas pat my head. I reverted and cried into his shoulder.

"~Vanmoriel it will be alright!~"

"~I swore to protect them. Fili and Kili are Thorin's nephews. They are all he has left!~"

He had me look at him.

"~He has you.~"

"~No he does not. He is trapped in that cell with nothing.~"

He smiled and led me back to the cell. He opened the door and let me inside.

"You may not have much time, and for that I am sorry. But I will do what I can."

I smiled and hugged him. I kissed his cheek and then knelt down beside a sleeping Thorin.

"Thorin?"

He opened his eyes and squinted to see.

"Vanmoriel?"

"Yes I am here. Though I know not for how long."

He sat up and wrapped his strong arms around me.

"WHat happened?"

"I tried but…."

"They were taken. And….wait…how came you by this?"

He took the key in his hand.

"Kili, he told me to protect it. What is it?"

"The key to the Hidden Door of Erebor."

He placed it in my hand and then held my hand in his. He looked me in the eyes.

"And you must protect it. You cannot let your uncle have it."

I placed my free hand over his.

"He will not. And I will not leave this place unless you and the others are with me."

He smiled sadly and I put my hand on his face. Gently stroking with my thumb.

"There is still hope." I said.

"I do not see it."

I smiled and rested my forehead on his.

"You remember Arwen?"

"Of course."

"I was the sister you apparently upset." His eyes widened. "Arwen was traveling with me before I saw you. And that pale orc…"

"Azog."

My eyes widened.

"The….Defiler?"

He nodded.

"He killed my grandfather, beheaded him. And then that day when you came….I learned he killed my grandfather as well."

"Thorin I…I did not know I…"

He shook his head and I hugged him.

"Arwen told me she met a young man in the woods near Imladris. His name was Estel. Now her mother, my adoptive mother whom I knew for only a short time, was attacked by orcs."

"She died?"

I smiled and shook my head.

"No, no. She lived, but she sailed to Valinor, to the Undying Lands. Arwen misses her very much and when she walked in the woods that day she felt full of sorrow. Then she met him. She met Estel and he was her light, she said that the sorrow and pain she felt almost vanished. She told me that there is always hope even if we cannot see it…and Thorin….you showed me that." I said.

He looked at me.

"I do not understand."

Before I could explain Legolas returned.

"Vanmoriel come! We must away!"

I bit my bottom lip and looked down. My long hair falling over my shoulders. A warm calloused hand was on my face.

"Go. I will not have you harmed because of me."

*"Le annon veleth nín. Estelio nin Thorin. Le cenithon ned lû thent! Le melon." I said.

Before he could speak I kissed him hard on the lips. I kissed him as though I would never see him again.

"Vanmoriel."

Legolas took my arm gently. I smiled at Thorin with tears in my eyes once more.

"Namarie."

"No wait Vanmoriel."

I looked away and Legolas pulled me away.

Thorin's POV

She was gone. I knew not what she said, but I had an idea.

"And I love you." I whispered.

_*I give my love to you. Trust me Thorin. I will see you in a short time. I love you._


	16. The Skill of a Hobbit

Chapter 16

The Skill of a Hobbit

Vanmoriel's POV

Leaving Thorin there, was the hardest thing I had ever done. Though I was grateful that I had been able to have even those short precious moments, for me it would never be enough. Though he had promised to care for me, I knew he would never be mine.

And so for many days I lived in that place. My uncle, never looking at me, many of the other elves looking upon me with disgust. Legolas was my only friend, and perhaps Tauriel. She was one of Legolas' good friends. I had not seen Thorin in days, and I missed him terribly. I found myself beginning to lose hope. Then one day Legolas came to me with an unexpected visitor.

"ARWEN!"

She smiled and rushed forward. I hugged her and she laughed.

"~I went to Dale. When I saw you had never come I grew worried. I heard from your cousin Beorn that you had gone to Mirkwood. I was frightened so I went to my grandmother in Lothlorien. She is on her way. She will make this right!~"

I smiled and hugged her again. Legolas was smiling and I saw him take Tauriel's hand. I smiled at him and then I knew what I had to do. I went from the room, with Arwen, Legolas and Tauriel following me. I pushed opened the double doors of the throne room and walked inside. Uncle glared at me.

"How dare you….."

"AVO BEDO!" I said.

He was shocked and so fell silent.

"~I may not be able to free my friends and love, but there is another who can.~"

"Oh?"

I smiled.

"~The Lady Galadriel comes.~" was all I said.

I almost did not see the fear that flashed across his face. I smiled again and then ran to the dungeons. No one could stop me. However when I reached Thorin's cell it was empty. My eyes widened.

_NO!_

I turned and ran back to the throne room. No one was able to stop me and I ran forward, grabbed my uncle and lifted him up.

"Man agorech?!"

"~I do not understand…~"

I tightened my hold on him.

"~Do NOT play games with me! Where are they?!~" I snarled.

His eyes widened and I knew that he knew nothing. I dropped him and I mean I literally dropped him. I searched everywhere, from top to bottom.

_Where could they have gone?!_

Thorin's POV

As Bilbo packed us away into the barrels, I looked at him.

"How will Vanmoriel know where to find us?"

"No time! Leave it all to me!"

I had no choice so I huddled inside the barrel and hoped that she would find us…..find me.

Vanmoriel's POV

Arwen, Legolas and Tauriel helped me to search, but we could not find them. I leaned against the wall and slid down. Legolas knelt down beside me.

"~Vanmoriel I do not see how 13 dwarves could have escaped unnoticed.~"

_Wait…..only 13?_

"~There were only 13 _dwarves_?~"

He seemed confused.

"Tancave."

I smiled and jumped up.

"Bilbo."

"Pardon?"

"Bilbo Baggins! He has traveled with us from the Shire. He is our friend. My friend. He must have helped them to escape. I need to find where they went."

"~They could not have left the dungeons. The guards would have seen them.~" Tauriel said.

"~There is no other way out of these dungeons….unless..~"

"~Unless what Legolas?~"

He smiled and chuckled.

"~They hid themselves in barrels and traveled down the river. The barrels will have gone to Lake-town.~"

I smiled. I packed my things and Arwen looked at me.

"I go with you. If you would have my company."

I smiled and hugged her. She could fight.

"Of course."

Legolas and Tauriel walked with us to the edge of the forest. I had not bothered to say good-bye to my uncle. He would not have cared. I looked at Tauriel.

"~Thank you for everything you have done.~"

She smiled and nodded. I then looked to my beloved cousin. I hugged him tightly.

*"Sílo Anor bo men lín Vanmoriel."

"~I will miss you. So much.~"

"~This is not good bye. I am certain we shall meet again soon. But for now, you must go to Thorin.~"

I pulled back and kissed his cheek.

"Namarie." Arwen said to them.

They said their good-byes and Arwen put her arm around my shoulders.

"~Come we must go. Thorin is waiting for you.~"

I smiled and we headed for Lake-town.

_*Do not speak!_

_*What did you do?!_

_*May the sun shine on your road._


	17. Lake-Town

Chapter 17

Lake-Town

Thorin's POV

All I could think about when I was in that blasted barrel was Vanmoriel. Did she know what has happened to us? Would I ever see her again?

Vanmoriel's POV

Arwen and I traveled to Lake-town. I did not wish to rest, but I knew Arwen was tired. As she slept I tried to think of a way to tell Thorin everything he meant to me. But how? Whenever I tried it came out in elvish or I could not find my voice.

"~What is wrong?~" Arwen asked suddenly.

"~How can I tell him I love him?~"

She smiled.

"~Every time I try to say something it comes out in elvish or I just cannot speak at all.~"

She took my hand and I looked at her.

"~I have heard you sing. You could try it that way.~" She said gently.

I did not sing for people. Only Arwen and my adoptive family. She squeezed my hand.

"~I know you can do this.~"

I sighed.

"~IT remains to be seen now does it not?~"

She nodded and then went to sleep.

By the next day we could see Lake-town. I smiled and turned into a wolf.

"Noro Vanmoriel!" Arwen said with a smile.

I looked at her.

"~I will be fine! Go on and I shall meet you there.~"

I nuzzled her and then ran forward. My only problem was the gate was closed. And I had forgotten that the towns of men feared me. I stopped and then ran back to Arwen.

"Vanmoriel?"

I reverted and shook my head.

"~They would only try and shoot me.~"

She nodded and took my hand.

"~Then we shall run together.~"

I smiled and we took off running. The sun was going down as we arrived.

"Halt!"

We looked up at the guard.

"Lay down your weapons and state your business."

I would never give up my mother's bow.

"I am Arwen daughter of Elrond! The Lord of Imladris. This is my sister Vanmoriel daughter of Drauglad. She searches for Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain." Arwen said.

The guards looked at each other.

"They are at feast…."

"We have traveled a long way! We mean you no harm."

The guard sighed, but he opened the gate. I smiled and Arwen and I rushed forward. They need not guide us to the others, I knew where they were. I burst through the doors of the long house and there was Thorin. He stood up with wide eyes. I slowly walked forward with Arwen beside me. The raft elves my uncle sent glared at me, but I did not give a damn. Thorin stood and walked to me. I saw that some of the women of Lake-town give me looks of jealousy.

_It is not as though he is mine….or….is he?_

He took my hands and smiled.

"You are safe…..you are here."

I nodded. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me. I smiled and hugged him close.

"I will never leave again." I whispered.

"I shall hold you to that."

I smiled and he sat me beside him. We ate and I did so in silence. It felt strange to be among humans. I felt nervous, fearing they would discover who I was. I excused myself and Arwen saw this. She frowned and pulled me into an empty hallway.

"~Vanmoriel what is it?~"

"~I…..I cannot be here! What if they discover who I am?!~"

She pulled me into her arms and held me close.

"~They will not! I would never allow them to harm you.~…..Thorin and his nephews would never allow them to harm you."

I was confused. Why would she say that last part in the common tongue. I pulled back and opened my mouth to ask but she smiled and nodded in the other direction. I looked over at Fili and Kili. I scowled at Arwen. She laughed lightly and then walked off. I noticed Fili watching her as she left.

"She is claimed by another."

He blushed lightly and I smiled.

"We were worried. We followed you to be sure you were alright."

_What you mean to say is Thorin sent you to be sure I was alright._

"I am well. I am merely tired. Do you know where the spare room is?"

They smiled and led me to my room. I saw the bed and collapsed on it.

Thorin's POV

Fili and Kili came back with dangerous smiles. I knew those smiles. They did something. I waved them over and they smiled broadly.

"WHat have you done?"

"We have done nothing uncle." Fili said.

"Vanmoriel said she was tired and so we showed her to her room." Kili said.

"She collapsed on the bed. That is why we were smiling." Fili added.

_They did something._

After the feast had finished I went to my room. That was when I saw what Fili and Kili had done. Vanmoriel was fast asleep in the bed I was given.

_When I get my hands on them!_

She rolled over and I saw her ruined back. It tore my heart to see what people had done to her. The longest scar was straight across her back. Starting from her shoulder and then ending on her lower back. I walked forward quietly, not wishing to disturb her.


	18. The Things You Are To Me

I do not own these beautiful songs dearies. They belong to the group called 'Secret Garden'. Enjoy! =D

* * *

Chapter 18

The Things You Are To Me

I removed my shirt and armor looked over at the beautiful woman sleeping in the bed. I did not wish to make her feel uncomfortable so I decided to sleep in the chair.

Vanmoriel's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night gasping for air. The memory of my father's death had returned to me. I wrapped the sheets around me. A cold breeze blew through the opened window. I got up and shut it. I closed my eyes and then walked back to the bed. I wrapped the sheets around me and then turned into a wolf. The second I did, I could smell another person in the room. I found Thorin asleep in the chair. I reverted to a human and quietly walked to him. I put more wood in the fire so that it was warmer. I noticed he had no shirt on. I took the blanket from the bed and covered him with it. I could stay warm with my…..fur.

I curled up on the other chair and tried to go back to sleep. I could not. I was afraid that the dream would come back. I looked over at Thorin and smiled. He was extremely handsome. I went forward and looked at his scars. There were several from his shoulder down along his chest from the warg's teeth. One of them was longer and that had come from when the warg had thrown him and its tooth dragged across him. I looked to his face. I gently tucked a few locks of his hair behind his ear. There was only one scar on his face. It had come from Azog's mace. It was faint and very small, but my keen elven eyes could still see it. His eyes slowly opened. He said something I did not understand and I started to sing,

_Lay down your head_

_And I will sing you a lullaby_

_Back to the years _

_Of loo-li lai-lay_

_And I will sing you to sleep,_

_And I will sing you tomorrow_

_Bless you with love_

_For the road that you go_

_May there always be angels_

_To watch over you_

_To guard you each step of the way_

_To guard you and keep you_

_Safe from all harm_

_Loo-li loo-li lai-lay_

He fell back to sleep and I smiled.

"Losto vae meleth nin." I whispered.

I kissed his forehead. My lips lingered and then I smiled again. I decided to sing one last song.

_If I held in my handEvery grain of sandSince time first began to beStill, I could never countMeasure the amountOf all the things you are to meIf I could paint the skyHang it out to dryI would want the sky to beOh, such a grand designAn everlasting signOf all the things you are to meYou are the sunThat comes on summer windsYou are the falling yearThat autumn bringsYou are the wonder and the mysteryIn everything I seeThe things you are to meSometimes I wake at nightAnd suddenly take frightYou might be just fantasyBut then you reach for meAnd once again I seeAll the things you are to meYou are the sunThat comes on summer windsYou are the falling yearThat autumn bringsYou are the wonder and the mysteryIn everything I seeThe things you are to me_

Thorin's POV

A voice, sweeter then honey and clearer then any bell reached my ears. I opened my eyes lightly and saw Vanmoriel there. She was bathed in the firelight and her skin seemed to glow. Her wavy long dark hair was falling over her shoulders, though parts of it were held back by braids. The two smaller braids that hung down the side of her face were as always perfectly braided. Her beautiful dark blue eyes sparkled in the firelight and her delicate, soft hands were on mine. As I listened to the words of her song, it was clear to me she loved me as I loved her. I took her hand in mine and closed my eyes again.

_Now I know why I always cared. It was because I love her. I need her. Now I know what she meant that day in the cell. _


	19. October & April

Chapter 19

October & April

Vanmoriel's POV

When I woke up the next morning I was in the bed with the covers on me. I looked around but Thorin was not there. I sat up and then got out of the bed. I pulled my hair back into a single braid, apart from the ones on the side of my face and then put on clean cloths. I did not venture from the room. I was afraid. All my life I had been driven away from people. So I stayed in the room. Around midday Arwen came to the room.

"~Are you asleep?~"

She peered into the room and then scowled.

"~You had me worried Vanmoriel!~"

"Goheno nin."

She walked forward and I looked away.

"~Why have you been hiding in here all day?~"

"~I fear the men and women of Lake-town. They shot at me once long ago.~" I explained.

Her eyes softened and she sat down beside me.

"~Forgive me. I was worried and let my anger blind me. But you need not be afraid. And you certainly need not remain here alone.~" She said gently.

I smiled and looked at her.

"~I would not ask anyone to stay here with me.~"

She smirked and wound her arms around me tightly.

"~Well I will. And that reminds me, there is to be a grand feast and celebration this night.~"

"~Do these people always hold such?~"

She smiled and shook her head.

"~It was the King Under the Mountain who requested this celebration. Though I will admit I do not know his intentions.~"

_Liar._

I smiled and shook my head. Alright I shall play along.

"~SO I believe we should get to work on your dress.~"

I gulped. I had never worn a dress. I was once told I was ugly when I wore them, that a half-breed like me was not worthy to wear anything beautiful. Arwen took my hand and led me from the room. With her by my side we went through the market. I saw Thorin, though only a glimpse. Arwen purchased several different fabrics and then we went back. We talked while she began to sew.

"~Arwen I do not think that even you with your skill can hope to finish a dress by tonight.~"

She smiled.

"~Of course I can. It is nearly finished. I simply need to add the small decoration.~"

Ever was I amazed at her skill. Her hands seemed like the wind, weaving through the fabric. In no time at all she held up the now finished dress. It was beautiful! It was a dark pine green and there was a silver pattern of moon and stars on the skirts. The sleeves were long and the style of the elven dresses I had seen her wear. She helped me put it on and then she did my hair. A large portion if it hung down, but there were braid weaved into it. I smiled and looked at her. She smiled and nodded.

"~You look like your mother. I met her once, many, many years ago. I feel as though I once more look upon her.~"

I smiled and tears came to my eyes. I hugged her.

"~You are the most wonderful friend and sister I could have ever asked for. Thank you for everything. I love you my sister.~" I said.

"~And I love you as well Vanmoriel. Now come! They await us!~"

She took my hand and we walked out of the room.

Thorin's POV

I waited for her to come. I had awakened that morning to find her asleep on the floor beside me, as a human. I had picked her up and put her on the bed, then covered her so she was warm. The song she had sung to me last night remained in my head all day that day. And now as I waited for her to appear I hummed it to myself. The second the doors opened I looked towards them and then I felt as though my heart stopped. There she was, in a beautiful dress her hair down and flowing around her. I felt a hand on my shoulder and shook my head and looked behind me. Kili smiled at me.

"I believe you should go to her. Unless you wish for me to go, I would have no arguments with that."

I scowled at my nephew and then walked forward slowly. She smiled at me and then her sister left. I held out my hand and she took it. I smiled a bit and looked into her eyes.

"I…you….you look….radiant."

_Radiant? Was that truly all I could think of?!_

She gave me that smile and I smiled back.

After we had eaten I took her outside and we walked by the lake. I turned and looked at her.

"Vanmoriel….I heard you sing last night."

She bit her lip and looked at the water.

"Your voice is the most beautiful I have ever heard."

She smiled and blushed. I chuckled and took her hand. Her smile faded and she looked away. I frowned.

"Have I done something wrong?"

"Thorin….you know what I am. I would not wish for people to think little of you because of me." she whispered.

I sighed and shook my head.

"Vanmoriel when will you understand that….that I….I…."

She looked at me.

_SAY SOMETHING TO HER YOU FOOL! _

"Vanmoriel?!"

_DAMN!_

Vanmoriel's POV

It was Arwen. I looked at Thorin.

"I shall see you later tonight. If I am gone for too long Arwen shall worry."

He nodded and I ran off.

_I ran as a coward would!_

I found Arwen and she smiled at me.

"How did it go?"

I sighed and shook my head.

"~You called for me as he was about to say something important.~"

"~Oh Vanmoriel I am so sorry.~"

I smiled and shook my head.

"~I will see him later. Come, let us go back inside. I grow tired.~"

She smiled and we went back inside.

Later that night I found Thorin asleep in the bed. I smiled and slid under the covers beside him. I looked over at his handsome face. I smiled and touched the small scar lightly with my fingers. His eyes flew open and I jumped back.

"Forgive me I.."

"No, I am surprised you are not covered in fur." he joked.

I smiled and laughed. He smiled and took my hand. I stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Thorin what was it you were trying to tell me earlier?"

He took a deep breath and looked at me.

"What were the words you said to me in the cell?"

I knew this was not what he had been trying to say, but I would answer.

"I give my love to you. Trust me Thorin. I shall se you in a short time…"

He knew there was more. He sat up and looked at me.

"And?"

I looked directly into his eyes and said,

"And I said I love you."


	20. The Meaning of Love

I am trying to make this relationship slow, and it is becoming rather difficult. However I do hope you enjoy this chapter dearies!

* * *

Chapter 20

The Meaning of Love

Thorin's POV

She loved me! She loved me! I took her hand and looked into her eyes. I leaned forward to kiss her, but she stopped me.

_Damn!_

"Thorin I must ask you something."

"You may ask me anything."

"Do you love me?"

I had never had a woman ask me that before. Yet I knew I had to answer.

_Say something! Tell her the truth before this chance slips away!_

"I will admit I have never had a woman ask me such a question." She stiffened. "But…I do. I do love you Vanmoriel daughter of Drauglad. I love you more then anything."

She smiled and then said,

"Truly?"

I smiled.

"Let me show you. Let me show you how much I love you." I whispered.

Vanmoriel's POV

"Let me show you. Let me show you how much I love you." he whispered.

His voice was husky and deep. His lips were on mine in a deep passionate kiss. I closed my eyes and pulled him over me. He placed his hands on either side of my head and moved his leg between mine. I knew nothing about making love. I had never truly loved anyone before Thorin. I felt his tongue on my lip and then slid into my mouth. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue explored my mouth. My hands tangled in his long silky hair and pulled him closer. He slept with his tunic off and I ran my hands down his chest. The second my fingers touched his scars I pulled away.

"WHat is it?"

"I….I just…."

I looked at the scars. He placed his hand over mine. I could not look at him.

_I should have run faster! Then none of this would have happened. _

"Vanmoriel please look at me." He said softly.

I slowly looked into his eyes and he touched my face.

"Tell me?"

Tears formed in my eyes and I held onto his hand.

"I should have run faster. I could have prevented this…."

Thorin's POV

"You blame yourself for what happened to me?"

She nodded. I rolled off her and sat up.

"Why would you blame yourself for what Azog has done?" I asked.

She did not speak.

"Do you understand what love is Vanmoriel?"

There was silence and then she whispered.

"No."

I turned and looked at her.

"What?"

"No I do not."

Vanmoriel's POV

I did not understand the true meaning of love. Although I knew I loved Thorin, I did not know what it meant to be loved.

"The only ones who ever showed me love were my parents and I do not remember them. I know I love you….but I know not what it feels like to be loved." I whispered.

I looked down and then his strong arms wrapped around me.

"Forgive me. But you must know that this is not your fault. I would have been dead had you not come when you did. Please Vanmoriel…..never think that my wounds were your fault. I love you! And I cannot bear to have you upset."

I looked at him before wrapping my arms around him.


	21. Lesson in Love

Enjoy dearies! This is a gift to one of my readers. You know who you are! =D

* * *

Chapter 21

Lesson in Love

Thorin's POV

I woke up to someone talking. I opened my eyes and looked at Vanmoriel.

"…..I love you….Thorin."

She spoke in her sleep. I smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. Her eyes fluttered open and I smiled.

"Is it morning?" she whispered.

"No, it is not yet dawn."

She took a deep breath and then looked at me. There was something in her eyes. Something different.

"Thorin will you do something for me?"

I raised my eyebrows.

"Show me….Show me how much you love me."

My eyes widened and then I gently stroked her face.

"You are certain?"

She nodded.

"Love me Thorin."

I did not need to be told twice!

Vanmoriel's POV

He kissed me hard on the lips, his beard felt wonderful against my skin. He slid his tongue into my mouth and I ran my fingers lightly down his back. He moaned and I wanted more. I let my hands wander over his glorious body. As I touched his chest he shivered and I smiled. His hands stopped mine and then with one hand pinned them above me.

"Not yet….let me show you how to love." he whispered.

I closed my eyes and felt his free hand run from my chest down my body. I sighed and then felt his hand hitching my shirt up higher and higher. He pulled it off and undid my breast bindings. Once they were off his hand gently massaged my breast. I moaned, it felt so good. He traveled down farther and parted my legs.

_What is he…._

He plunged his tongue inside me and I screamed in pleasure. He let my hands go and I wound them in his hair.

"Thorin….Oh Thorin!"

I could feel myself heading towards an orgasm. Before I could let go, he left and I whimpered. Without warning he drove two fingers inside me. I groaned and arched my body. He chuckled and then removed his fingers. I was disappointed. I looked at him.

Thorin's POV

She looked at me with a wild gleam in her eyes. She pushed me back and straddled me. I smiled as she slowly leaned forward. She kissed me and then slowly began to kiss down my jaw. Once she reached my neck I moaned.

"Vanmoriel….."

Vanmoriel's POV

Hearing him moan my name increased my pleasure. I kissed down his neck and chest. I let my tongue play around his navel. Then I went lower. I undid his breeches and pulled out his long hard length. I smiled and worked him with my hands, then I took him into my mouth. His shouted on pleasure and I continue. He pulls me back to kiss him and then flips me so I am beneath him. The look of lust and love in his eyes mirrors my own. I reach up and touch his face.

"What do you wait for?" I asked teasingly.

He smirked and kissed my neck. I feel the tip of him against me.

"Thorin please…." I begged.

He slowly pushed inside me. As he pushed deeper I moaned until it turned to a scream of pain and pleasure. He kissed me on the lips. Entering me with his tongue. Once he was buried inside me he waited a few moments before moving. I moaned and slid my leg up his. He began to suckle my breast and I held onto him as though someone would take him from me.

"Faster Thorin! Harder!" I demanded.

He obliged and I moaned his name over and over again.

"Vanmoriel I…."

"I know!"

He grunted and I clenched around his pulsing manhood. He let out a guttural roar and then emptied himself deep within me. I sighed in content and he turned me so I looked at him. He kissed me, long and soft on the lips. He pulled out of me and I held him over me.

"Thorin….put your weight on me?"

He smiled and lay across me. I smiled and kissed him. He rolled over so I was on top of him.

"I love you Vanmoriel."

"And I love you Thorin Oakenshield."

He kissed my temple and I drifted off to sleep.


	22. New Dawn

Chapter 22

A New Dawn

When I woke up Thorin was beside me. I smiled and kissed his neck. I got dressed and the looked at him again. I kissed his lips lightly, his arm suddenly wrapped around me and pulled me closer to him. I moaned and pulled back. He smiled.

"Morning."

He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"Do you intend to stay here again?" he asked.

I sighed and looked away.

"Vanmoriel?"

"If I go out there, the people may find out who I am."

Thorin's POV

She was scared. After seeing her back and knowing what people had done to her, I understood her fear. I gently turned her face to mine.

"Vanmoriel I would never allow anyone to hurt you."

She looked at me with her beautiful eyes and I sat up. I held her face in my hands and kissed her gently. I pulled back and rested my forehead against hers.

"I love you Vanmoriel. Never would I let harm come to you. I would sooner die then watch you suffer."

She covered my lips with her thin fingers.

"Do not speak of death. I love you Thorin, and I know you love me. But please my love…..do not speak of your death."

I took her hand and kissed her gently.

"I am sorry. Do not fear, I have made no plans to die anytime soon."

"Good."

She kissed me and then wound her arms around me.

Vanmoriel's POV

Thorin held me there for a little while. I agreed to go out into the town with him. He asked me to wear the dress Arwen had made me. I wondered why, but did as he asked. He smiled and kissed me and then I took his arm. We walked around the market and Thorin asked the smith to forge new weapons for the others.

Towards the end of the day we went back. I was tired and I wanted nothing more then to curl up with Thorin for the rest of the day. But he still things to do. He kissed me and promised to see me later.

"I have a surprise for you later." He whispered.

I smiled and kissed him deeply. I walked back and met Arwen on the way.

"Vanmoriel….you actually went outside."

I smiled and nodded. She smiled.

"Thorin asked me to come with him."

She smiled wider and I laughed.

"~And did you two have an enjoyable time?~" "~Yes we did. It was very nice.~"

She put her arm around my shoulders.

"~Tell me about it.~"

I smiled and told her about my day with Thorin. She had been spending some time with Fili, Kili and Ori.

"~They are most entertaining.~"

I laughed and nodded.

"~That they are. Ori is very sweet and so polite.~" I said.

She nodded and we walked back to the longhouse. Ori showed me the drawings of me he had finished and I smiled.

"You have a gift Ori. You truly do."

He blushed.

"Thank you very much miss."

I smiled Arwen looked at me.

"~This may be a new dawn for you my sister. A new dawn for true love.~"

I smiled knowing she was right.


	23. Thorin's Surprise

**Hello dearies! This chapter is a gift to all of you! Happy Easter! I hope you enjoy it and thank you so much for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 23

Thorin's Surprise

Later that night I was sitting by the hearth humming when Thorin walked in. I smiled and ran into his arms.

"Hello love." I whispered.

He chuckled and kissed me. I loved when Thorin kissed me. I started to kiss him harder. He stopped me and smiled.

"Wait, there is something I wish to speak to you about."

I was confused but I smiled and we sat down in front of the fire. He took my hands in his and looked at me.

"Vanmoriel you remember when we first met?"

I smiled. How could I forget.

"_Not a warg, a normal wolf…..Interesting." _

_He looked at me, his eyes lingering on mine._

"And you remember the day you saved me from Azog and then how you were there when I woke in Beorn's?"

I nodded.

Thorin's POV

I could see it as though it only just happened. The wolf jumped in front of me and snarling at Azog. Then waking up and seeing that beautiful woman coming into the room.

"_Who….who are you?" I asked._

"_A friend. I can help you if you let me." _

_I had not the strength to argue. I nodded and she walked forward gracefully. I tried to protest as she began to removed my armor and shirt, but she ignored this. I hear her breath catch. _

"_Oh my….." _

_The burning feeling on my chest was excruciating. _

"_Your wounds are infected. I need you to lie very still." she said gently. _

_I nodded and closed my eyes. I hear her taking a cloth to a bowl of water and then I feel it on my chest. After a few moments she left and I wanted her back. This strange woman who did not know me, who helped me. I felt a stinging pain as she placed herbs on my wounds. I do not remember when but everything suddenly went dark._

She smiled now and I stroked her face.

"I remember a wolf lying beside me and then I blinked and there you stood."

_The first thing I saw was the head of the wolf lying on my chest. I tried to sit up but there was pain. The wolf jumped away and when I blinked the woman stood there. _

"_Please…..do not be afraid." She whispered. _

_How could I be afraid of one so beautiful?_

"When you told me not to be afraid I thought 'How could I fear one so beautiful?'"

"_I do not fear you." _

_She smiled in relief. _

"_I do have one question for if I may my lady?" _

_She walked forward and sat down in a chair beside me. Her eyes gave me the answer but I needed her to say it. _

"_Are you the wolf who has ever been at my side and saved my life?" _

_She took a deep breath and nodded. _

"_Yes. Yes I am." _

_This beautiful woman, this amazing creature had saved my life at risk of her own. I was shocked. _

"_You could have been killed." I said. _

_She looked away from me out the window. I wanted her beautiful eyes back on me. _

"_Yes I know." she whispered. _

"_Why?"_

_She looked back in confusion. _

"_Why would you save me? You had never met me, you owe me nothing." _

_She gave me a small smile. I wanted to see more of that smile._

"_You may not know me, but I know you my lord…..I was there…I was there when Smaug took Erebor. I was helping people escape."_

_My eyes widened. _

"_That was 160 years ago!" _

_She laughed. Her laugh was magical. _

"_Skin-changers do not age and we live very long lives. I….I am different from most skin-changers. I am…..special or so my cousin says."_

"I remember thinking that you were indeed special. You were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen."

She smiled at me and I kissed her cheek.

"Close your eyes." she did. "Remember that day in the river."

"_If I am not mistake…." she jumped an turned to a wolf. "You are trying to avoid me."_

_She looked at me with what I knew was a scowl._

"_Would you mind if I joined you? It is just….I have not bathed in a while and well…..you may remain a wolf if you wish."_

_She nodded and I removed my cloths and got in the water. My back was to her, for I did not wish to make her uncomfortable. Suddenly I felt her hand on my arm. I stiffened and looked over at her in surprise. She withdrew her hand. _

"_Forgive me I…"_

"_No, I was surprised." _

_She smiled a little and my eyes lingered on the scar on her shoulder. She looked at it and then sank below the water to hide it._

"_That was what my uncle gave me." She whispered._

"When you told me that I was outraged. How could anyone have harmed you I wondered."

_I reached out and lightly touched the scar, tracing it lightly with my fingers. _

'_How could someone have harmed this gorgeous creature? And when she was a child no less.'_

_Her hand suddenly covered mine. I looked at her. _

"_What are you doing?" she questioned._

"_I did not mean to make you uncomfortable." I said quickly. _

"_You did not answer the question." _

_She began to removed her hand but I held onto it and looked deeply into her eyes. _

"_I was wondering what sort of monster could have done this to you. To you when you were only a child."_

_She smiled sadly. _

"_I am….accustom to it." _

_I was shocked. This was not right and I would not stand for it. _

"_You should not have to be!"_

_She looked at me and I held her gaze. I leaned forward slowly. I felt her hand on my chest and move to my shoulder. Her lips were only inches from mine. _

"_Tell me to stop and I shall Vanmoriel." I whispered. _

_She said nothing. Her hands went limp against my chest and I cupped her face. Her eyes were closed and I closed mine. _

"_Kiss me?" I asked. _

_I did not know what I would do if she pushed me away now. I wanted to kiss her, to feel her lips on mine. I felt her smile as she gently kissed me. _

"The second you kissed me I wanted more. Though I feared to do anything that might have scared you so I kept still."

_When she pulled back she looked at me and smiled. I had to know._

"_I must ask you something Vanmoriel." _

_When she did not speak I continued. _

"_Your mother…..she gave her heart to your father…..have you…."_

"I was afraid to ask you that question. I feared you had given up your immortality for my happiness. I thought I would have doomed you if the answer was yes."

"_Have you given yours to me?" _

_She looked at me with her blue eyes._

"_Yes….yes I have." _

"I could not breath. I felt horrible. I thought I had killed you in a way."

She squeezed my hands.

"Do you remember what I told you?" She whispered.

I smiled.

"Aye I do."

_One of her thin delicate hands went to the side of my face._

"_My immortality is a small price to pay to be with you. I would rather share one lifetime with you, then face all the ages of this world alone." she whispered. _

_I could not believe my ears. My heart was pounding in my chest and I would not have been surprised if she heard me. I hated her people, her uncle and yet she cared for me._

"_I choose a mortal life." she whispered. _

_I pulled her to me and kissed her deeply. This woman had touched my heart and soul like no other. _

"And I told you, 'Hannon le meleth nin. Gerich veleth nin.' And I mean those words. Now stronger then ever before and my love for you grows everyday Thorin." She whispered.

I looked at her. I cupped her face in my hands and brought her forehead to mine.

"I remember how you came charging into your uncle's halls. You protected me and I knew I loved you. I tried to tell you but then you cousin came and you went to the others."

Vanmoriel's POV

Thorin spoke of all the memories we had.

"And that song you sang to me."

I smiled.

"Will you sing it now?"

_If I held in my hand_

_Every grain of sand_

_Since time first began to be_

_Still, I could never count_

_Measure the amount_

_Of all the things you are to meI_

_f I could paint the sky_

_Hang it out to dry_

_I would want the sky to be_

_Oh, such a grand design_

_An everlasting sign_

_Of all the things you are to me_

_You are the sun_

_That comes on summer winds_

_You are the falling year_

_That autumn brings_

_You are the wonder and the mystery_

_In everything I see_

_The things you are to me_

_Sometimes I wake at night_

_And suddenly take fright_

_You might be just fantasy_

_But then you reach for me_

_And once again I see_

_All the things you are to me_

_You are the sun_

_That comes on summer winds_

_You are the falling year_

_That autumn brings_

_You are the wonder and the mystery_

_In everything I see_

_The things you are to me_

He smiled.

"And our first night together. IT was perfect." he said.

I smiled and kissed him passionately. He pulled back and looked at me.

"Before I lose myself in your kisses I have a question for you."

Thorin's POV

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a ring. Her eyes went wide.

"Vanmoriel daughter of Drauglad and Thalionwen, beautiful woman and wolf of Middle-Earth….will you be my wife?"

_Please say yes!_

"Yes! Yes Thorin!"

I smiled and my heart sang with joy. I put the ring on her finger and she looked at me.

"I love you Thorin Oakenshield. More then anything in the world."

I pulled her into my arms.

"And I love you."

* * *

**Well what did you think? Just wait until my 18th birthday in April. Then you shall recieve a very large gift of a chapter! =D**


	24. A Love to Last the Ages

Chapter 24

A Love to Last The Ages

Vanmoriel's POV

I was to be married! Never did I think I would ever be asked to marry. But now I was to be Thorin's wife, and I could not be happier. But then why was there this empty feeling within me?

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked.

I looked at him.

"I could never be happier, but I feel as though…there is something missing. I cannot explain it."

That was a lie. I could explain it, but I did not want Thorin to get mad.

"You are lying to me love. I can always tell."

I sighed.

"I wish….I wish my uncle loved me. I wish he could accept me." I said.

Thorin pulled me into his arms and I refused to cry.

"One day he will realize what he has lost in you. And he will see how very wrong he was."

I pulled away and looked at him.

"Thorin…."

"Hm?"

"Make love to me."

He leaned forward and kissed me hungrily. Last time he told me to let him show me how to love, now it was my turn to return the favor. I pushed him back with a growl and smiled seductively. He smiled and raised his brows.

"It is now my turn to give you pleasure. As your future wife…."

Thorin's POV

As she spoke she undid the front of her dress.

"As your future wife…I wish to show the greatest pleasure I can."

I smiled and she slowly leaned forward and began to kiss my neck. I gripped her lovely thighs and she kissed down to my collarbone. She nipped and sucked and I moaned.

"Vanmoriel…."

She kissed down my chest and her tongue played around my navel. I sucked in a breath and she pushed down my pants.

_Mahal have mercy!_

She pumped her hand along my erection and I threw my head back and moaned. When she stopped suddenly I frowned, until I felt her mouth on me.

"Mahal!" I cried out.

She hollowed out her cheeks and moved her head up and down. MY hand went and tangled in her hair and Her tongue swirled around the head of me and I bucked slightly. She smiled and then her lips were on mine. She kept her hands on my chest and then slowly she slid down on me. I grabbed her hips and ran my hands up her body and cupped her breasts. She was so very perfect. She threw her head back as I filled her and her hair cascaded down like a waterfall.

"Move Vanmoriel! Move!" I groaned.

She moved her hips back and forth and I moaned her name loudly.

"Thorin!" She gasped.

I gently pulled her down to kiss her and when she slowed her pace I started to thrust up into her. She kissed my neck and sucked hard and nipped.

"Oh Vanmoriel!"

"Thorin I cannot keep this up love."

I flipped her so I was over her, never once leaving her body. Both of us were sweaty and panting but I pounded hard and fast into her. Her eyes closed and she moaned my name over and over again. I reached down between our bodies and began to rub her clit. I kissed her as she screamed in pleasure. When I pulled back she lifted herself up and kissed my shoulder.

"Cum for me Vanmoriel." I breathed.

She tightened around me and I felt her release. I came with her and gave her another loving kiss.

"Have I given you the pleasure I promised?" She asked breathlessly.

I smiled and kissed her.

"That and so much more dearest."

She smiled and I slipped out of her. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her forehead.

"Good night Vanmoriel."

Good night my love."


	25. Thranduil's Decision

**Goheno nin dearies! I am so sorry it took so long to update! But I have finally got over my writer's block! I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 25

Thranduil's Decision

Thranduil's POV

I had sent spies to see how Thorin and his men had escaped. The news that they brought to me was far more disturbing.

"So….my niece is to be wed to him."

I clenched my fists in anger. Her mother had already dirtied the blood of our family. But she had not married a dwarf! This could not be allowed to happen.

"I should have killed her years ago. Bring her to me."

Vanmoriel's POV

We were to leave in a few days. Arwen said she would go with us. This made me happy, but something in my heart was warning me that a danger was coming and I knew it was not the dragon. When I told Arwen she grew concerned.

"Perhaps it would be better if we stayed here."

I knew she was right, but I would not leave Thorin to face a dragon alone.

"No. I will not leave Thorin."

"But Vanmoriel…."

Thorin walked inside the room. He looked worried.

"Thorin…..have you been listening?"

"I was walking past and I heard you speaking. Vanmoriel I want you to stay here."

"Lau!"

"Vanmoriel please!" He came forward and took me in his arms. "I cannot lose you. Do this for me. It would make me fell better if I knew you were here and you were safe." He whispered.

Tears formed in my eyes and I heard Arwen leave. I clung to him and took a deep breath.

"I will not be parted from you." I said.

Thorin's POV

Her voice quavered. I closed my eyes and held onto her tightly.

"I love you Vanmoriel. And I could not live without you. Please…for my sake stay here."

She pulled back and looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"If it is what you wish…..then I will stay."

She pulled back and ran off. I put my hand over my face and sighed.

_Why can she not understand that if I lost her…I would lose my will to live?_

"What have you done?!"

Her sister came inside and grabbed me.

"How dare you make her cry!"

"I told her to stay here! That is why she is upset."

Her expression softened and she let me go.

"Forgive me, I did not know."

I sighed and turned away.

"She does not understand that I am only trying to protect her."

"I know. I want the same. But you must also understand this Thorin, if she loses you….she will die."

I nodded.

"I understand. I just want her safe. I promised her she would never lose me. It is a promise I intend to keep."

She put her hand on my shoulder and I looked at her.

"I will talk with her. Just promise me that you will return to her. I cannot lose he, and I know you cannot either."

"I give you my word Lady of Rivendell."

She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Hannon le mellon nin."

Vanmoriel's POV

I locked myself in my room and cried. I knew he was right to make me stay, but that did not mean I was not upset. A soft knock came at the door.

*"Gwanno ereb nin Thorin!"

"~It is me.~"

I got up and let Arwen into the room. I threw my arms around her.

*"Aníron peded."

I pulled back and we sat down on the bed.

"~Vanmoriel he is only trying to protect you!~"

I sighed and looked away.

"~Vanmoriel he will come back to you. He gave you his word and he also gave me his word. Do you think I would risk losing you little sister? I would never risk it. He loves you. You must trust me.~"

I looked back at her and nodded.

"~I trust you.~"

She smiled and hugged me.

Later that night I walked into the room and found Thorin sitting on the bed. I did not fail to notice he was shirtless. I walked over and kneeled down in front of him.

"Vanmoriel I….."

"Shhh. I understand you only want me safe. I will stay here as you wanted. But Thorin you know I cannot lose you."

He pulled me up onto his lap and nodded.

"I know. Believe me I know. Which is why I will come back alive."

*"Caro naid dithin na veleth veleg."

I knew he did not understand but I kissed him and pushed him back down.

"It shall only be a few days before you leave me. I think we should make the most of it." I whispered.

He smiled.

"I like the sound of that."

I smiled and kissed him deeply. We carried on that way all night.

_*Leave me alone Thorin!_

_*I wish to speak._

_*Do small things with great love._


	26. Make Your Choice

Chapter 26

Make Your Choice

Thorin's POV

I woke up next to Vanmoriel and smiled. I moved the hair from her face and kissed her gently.

"I love you." I whispered.

I got out of bed slowly so as not to wake her, dressed and then went outside into the late morning. The townspeople were already up and going about their business. I smiled a little and walked to the armory.

Vanmoriel's POV

I woke up and Thorin was already gone. I assumed he was already up and preparing for his departure. I sighed when I remembered I would be remaining here. I found him by the boat along with the others. He walked to me and took my hands in his.

"I swear I will come back to you."

Tear formed in my eyes and I kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and deepened the kiss. He reluctantly pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Please do not follow Vanmoriel. I will keep my word. But I cannot have you in danger."

I nodded.

"Promise me."

"I promise." I whispered.

He gave me one last kiss and then boarded the boat. I stood there watching as he sailed away. Arwen stood beside me, but not even her presence could make me feel better. Everyday I would get up and go to where the boat had left. I would stand there until the sun went down, watching the mountain.

That night as I walked back, someone grabbed me. Before I could scream I was gagged and being dragged off.

Thorin's POV

A week had passed since I had left Vanmoriel. I missed her greatly. It felt as though I had no heart with me, for Vanmoriel had my heart.

"Uncle! A rider approaches!" Fili said.

I readied my bow, but as the rider approached I order them to lower their weapons.

"Lady Arwen?"

She smiled at me in amusement.

"Oh do not pretend you are surprised to see me. I should have known Vanmoriel would come here sooner or later."

I frowned.

"Vanmoriel has not come here."

Arwen's expression turned to one of fear.

"Where….is Vanmoriel?"

"I did not believe he…." she looked at the ground then back to me. "I know where she is. But only I can get her back."

I clenched my fists.

"Thranduil kidnapped her." I said through gritted teeth.

She only nodded.

"And you expect me to remain here?!"

She took a deep breath.

"No….I beg you to remain here. If you go he will kill you or just lock you up again. I will go and you have my word I will get her back."

I sighed in frustration.

"Very well, but I am sending Fili with you."

I turned and looked at her. She nodded and Fili left with her. Balin came to me later.

"Thranduil is dead. I will kill him if he lays a finger on her!"

Balin put his hand on my shoulder.

"And I will hold him down for you."

I smiled a bit and nodded.

Vanmoriel's POV

When the blindfold was removed I saw my uncle. I glared at him and turned into a wolf. I lunged forward only to be met by a powerful magic ward. I was thrown back into a wall.

"~I will not allow you to further taint this family's bloodline. No dwarf, especially Thorin Oakenshield, shall be part of this family.~"

I turned back to a human.

"~You never treated me as one of this family! You all but disowned me!~"

He knew I spoke the truth. He turned away from me. Legolas and Tauriel came running into the room.

"Vanmoriel!? What…"

Legolas looked at his father with a cold glare.

"Ada man agorech?!"

Uncle did not answer and he walked away. Legolas tried to go to me.

"No! Legolas….."

He was thrown back, but Tauriel caught him. I sank to the ground and covered my face with my hands.

"~Vanmoriel I am so sorry! I am so, so sorry!~" said my cousin.

I shook my head.

"~No, this is not your fault. But you must do something for me.~"

He looked at me waiting.

"~Ride to Erebor and tell Thorin I am safe. Please! If he finds out that uncle took me…..you must go as fast as you can.~"

He nodded and then he and Tauriel left.


End file.
